


Festhalten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Lust. Leidenschaft. Erinnerungen. Herzklopfen. Gefühle. Loslassen. Festhalten? Alter Titel: Klärungsbedarf





	1. Undefinierbar

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist die zweite Slashgeschichte, die ich (am 3.9.2015) je begonnen habe zu schreiben, mein erster Slashmehrteiler UND im ersten Kapitel befinden sich die ersten (recht harmlosen) Thiel/Boerne-Sexszenen, die ich je geschrieben habe! ;-) Heute zwar absolut unvorstellbar, aber ich erinner mich gut, dass ich es beim Schreiben etwas komisch fand, als Thiel zum ersten Mal in Boernes Hose greift usw. ;-)  
> Nachdem die ersten beiden Kapitel geschrieben waren, suchte mich bezüglich dieser Geschichte eine fast einjährige(!) Schreibblockade heim. Die Blockade ist nun weg und es wird weitergeschrieben.  
> Einiges aus den ersten Kapiteln würde ich heute vielleicht ein bisschen anders schreiben, aber ich habe nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten nochmal geändert, da ich den „Charme von damals” gerne beibehalten wollte. :-) 
> 
> Ein ganz ganz großer Dank geht an CornChrunchie, die mich durch die ersten beiden Kapitel begleitet hat, ohne sie wären diese viel weniger schön, vielen Dank für die wertvollen Tipps und Anmerkungen!!  
> Und ohne CornChrunchie würde ich das mit den Auslassungspunkten auch jetzt noch falsch machen! ;-) DANKE! ♥

„Boerne, für heute reicht es mir jetzt mit Ihrem ständigen Eingemische, raus aus meinem Büro!“, herrschte Thiel Boerne wütend an. Dann zogen sich seine Mundwinkel jedoch langsam nach oben. „Wir klären das aber nachher noch ... privat. Bei Ihnen.“  
Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich Boernes Gesichtsausdruck augenblicklich veränderte; wie seine Augen sich weiteten.  
„In Ordnung. Passt Ihnen acht Uhr?“  
„Ja.“ Und nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er noch „Ich werde pünktlich sein, verlassen Sie sich darauf, Professor“ hinzu.  
Boerne nickte, dann verließ er das Büro, und Thiel sah ihm schmunzelnd nach. Natürlich würde er pünktlich sein. Bisher war er zu diesem Anlass noch nie zu spät gekommen.

 

Um Punkt acht Uhr betrat er Boernes Wohnung und folgte ihm in sein Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Couchtisch standen eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser parat.  
„Wieder mal gut vorbereitet.“  
„Aber natürlich, Thiel, Sie kennen mich doch. Setzen Sie sich.“ Sie nahmen zusammen auf der Couch Platz und Boerne schenkte ihnen das erste Glas ein.  
„Nicht schlecht“, gab Thiel anerkennend von sich, nachdem er einen ersten Schluck genommen hatte. Zügig leerte er das Glas vollständig, stellte es ab und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück. „So Boerne, nun kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund, warum ich hier bin. Wir müssen uns ja heute mal wieder ernsthaft über Ihr Verhalten ... _unterhalten._ “  
„Jetzt schon? Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht erst noch einen weiteren Schluck dieses hervorragenden Weines genießen?“  
„Nein.“ Er sah Boerne mit einem Blick an, den der inzwischen nur allzu gut kannte.  
„Ich verstehe“, erwiderte Boerne mit gedämpfter Stimme, stellte sein Glas ebenfalls ab, dann sah er ihn abwartend an.  
Thiel rückte näher an ihn ran. „Also Boerne, was haben Sie sich heute bei Ihrem permanenten Eingemische mal wieder gedacht? Sie waren sogar so dreist, einfach herein zu platzen, als ich gerade ein wichtiges Telefonat geführt habe.“  
Er hob seinen rechten Arm, um langsam über Boernes Haar zu streichen, während er dessen Gesicht mit strengem Blick fixierte und sehen konnte, wie die Pupillen seines Gegenübers immer größer wurden.  
„Wie ich Ihnen vorhin schon mehrmals versucht habe zu erklären, habe ich da etwas erfahren was von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist und ich ... ich ...“, stammelte Boerne vor sich her und wandte die Augen ab.  
„Schauen Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn Sie mit mir sprechen!“, befahl er und grub seine Finger in Boernes Haar. Dieser gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, bevor er dem Befehl nachkam.  
Thiel lächelte und sein Blick glitt automatisch nach unten, blieb an der Wölbung haften, die sich unübersehbar gegen Boernes Hose abzeichnete.  
„Das ging ja wirklich schnell heute“, merkte er mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme an. Heute hatte es tatsächlich erstaunlich kurz gedauert, bis Boerne soweit war. Er löste seine rechte Hand von Boernes Haar, strich mit seinen Fingern leicht über die Wölbung und genoss Boernes leises Aufkeuchen. Mit wenigen Griffen öffnete er dessen Hose und ließ langsam seine Hand hinein gleiten. Er umschloss Boernes Erektion und begann sanft daran auf und ab zu fahren.  
„Thiel!“, entwich es Boerne.  
„Ja, Boerne? Haben Sie mir vielleicht noch etwas zu Ihrem unmöglichen Verhalten heute zu sagen?“ Sein Griff wurde ein wenig fester und seine Bewegungen etwas schneller.  
Boerne gab lediglich ein weiteres Wimmern von sich und Thiels Lächeln wurde breiter. 

Noch vor kurzem hätte er nie im Leben gedacht, dass er mit Boerne einmal Dinge auf diese Weise ... klären würde. Doch dann kam dieser Dienstag. Dieser Dienstag vor beinahe vier Monaten.

 

_Thiel war schon den ganzen Tag genervt von Boerne, der ständig bei ihm im Büro aufgekreuzt war, um sich mit neuen abstrusen Theorien zu einem aktuellen Mordfall aufzudrängen. Jetzt tauchte der tatsächlich schon wieder auf und Thiel rollte innerlich mit den Augen._  
_„Thiel, was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie für heute Abend zu mir nach Hause einlade? Ich hätte da nämlich noch ein paar Flaschen Bier im Kühlschrank und da ich für mich selbst einen guten Wein bevorzuge, würde ich Ihnen in meiner unglaublichen Großzügigkeit ... “_  
_„Meinetwegen“, gab Thiel von sich, der Boerne jetzt einfach nur loswerden wollte, um ihn Ruhe weiter arbeiten zu können._  
_„Wunderbar, ist neun Uhr in Ordnung?“_  
_„Jo, bis später.“_  
_„Na nun überschlagen Sie sich mal nicht gleich vor Begeisterung.“_  
_Er reagierte nicht darauf und war erleichtert, als Boerne endlich sein Büro verließ._

_„Boerne, verdammt nochmal! Wie oft muss ich Ihnen eigentlich noch sagen, dass ich für die Ermittlungen zuständig bin und nicht Sie? Begreifen Sie das doch endlich!“, brüllte er ihn an, seine Geduld war langsam am Ende._  
_Eigentlich hatte der Abend nett begonnen. Sie hatten auf Boernes Couch gesessen und während er zwei Flaschen Bier getrunken hatte, hatte Boerne sich einige Gläser Wein gegönnt. Gerade hatten sie sich erhoben, und er wollte sich allmählich verabschieden, als Boerne mal wieder angefangen hatte damit zu nerven, wie unerlässlich seine Mitarbeit bei diversen Fällen war. Bald würde ihm der Kragen platzen._  
_„Na hören Sie, ohne meine wertvolle Hilfe wären Sie doch nun einmal oftmals aufgeschmissen und wüssten gar nicht ...“, setzte Boerne tatsächlich schon wieder an._  
_Das Maß war nun wirklich voll, warum nur war Boerne so uneinsichtig? Und wie konnte er sich nur so maßlos überschätzen? Er versetzte ihm einen leichten Schubser, so dass er auf seiner Couch landete und verdutzt zu ihm aufsah._  
_„Halten Sie jetzt endlich die Klappe, Boerne! Sie sind so eine Nervensäge, manchmal da ... da würde ich Sie gerne ...“_  
_„Was würden Sie mich manchmal gerne?“, fragte Boerne und sah mit erwartungsvollem Blick zu ihm auf._  
_„Na, Sie zum Beispiel irgendwie dazu bringen, Ihre Klappe zu halten, das wäre zur Abwechslung wirklich mal ganz angenehm!“_  
_„Dann versuchen Sie das doch einfach“, sprach Boerne leise mit einem seltsamen, undefinierbaren Klang in der Stimme._  
_„Was soll ich versuchen?“_  
_„Mich dazu zu bringen, dass ich die Klappe, ich bevorzuge allerdings den Begriff Mund, halte. Vielleicht fällt Ihnen ja eine ... effektive Methode ein.“_  
_Wie bitte? Einen Moment lang war er sprachlos. Was wollte Boerne denn nun von ihm hören? „Boerne, was erwarten Sie denn jetzt von mir? Dass ich Ihnen vielleicht ... ordentlich eine reinhaue? Dann halten Sie eventuell ja tatsächlich mal für einen kurzen Augenblick den Mund.“_  
_„Na ja, zu solch einem drastischen Mittel müssen Sie ja nun auch nicht gleich greifen.“_  
_Verwirrt sah er ihn an. „Und an welche effektive Methode denken Sie stattdessen?“_  
_„Nun ja, Sie sind es als Hauptkommissar doch durchaus gewohnt, streng aufzutreten ...“_  
_„Ach und nun soll ich auch Ihnen gegenüber mal so richtig streng sein?“, fragte er lachend. Boerne erlaubte sich ganz offensichtlich einen kleinen Spaß mit ihm. Der Wein hatte ihn wohl etwas übermütig gemacht._  
_„Nun ja ...“, druckste Boerne herum und wirkte plötzlich ein wenig verlegen._  
_Wurde Boerne da gerade etwa rot? Thiels Lachen erstarb. „Boerne, Sie wollen mir doch gerade hoffentlich nicht ernsthaft irgendwie klar machen, dass Sie ... dass Sie darauf stehen würden, wenn ich ...“ Wenn er was genau tun würde? Streng zu ihm sein? Ihn bestrafen?_  
_Er bekam keine Antwort und hoffte schon darauf, dass Boerne ihn doch nur auf den Arm genommen hatte._  
_Boernes Gesichtsfarbe jedoch, die sich nun schlagartig immer dunkler färbte, ließ kaum einen Zweifel daran zu, dass das Ganze kein Scherz sein sollte. Drehte Boerne denn jetzt völlig am Rad? Soviel Wein hatte er nun doch auch wieder nicht getrunken!_  
_„Boerne, jetzt sagen Sie schon, auf was genau Sie hinaus möchten. Was ... wollen Sie von mir?“ Wollte er das denn überhaupt wissen? So sicher war er sich da nicht._  
_„Nun ja, vielleicht sollten Sie einfach mal hart ... durchgreifen.“ Boerne sah ihn jetzt mit einem ... herausfordernden Blick an._  
_Er war fassungslos und in diesem Moment wollte er eigentlich nur noch fliehen. Nur noch weg von hier. Weit weg. Doch irgendwas hielt ihn. Neugier? Faszination? Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, nahm er neben Boerne Platz. „Hart durchgreifen soll ich also? Und wie zum Beispiel?“_  
_„Das ... überlasse ich Ihnen.“ Boerne senkte rasch den Blick. Jetzt verließ ihn wohl allmählich der Mut._  
_„Schauen Sie mich an.“ Als Boerne der Bitte nicht gleich nachkam, schob er ihm kurzerhand seine Hand unter das Kinn und zwang ihn so sanft aber bestimmt dazu, ihn wieder anzugucken. Er musste schlucken, als er sah, wie sich Boernes Pupillen immer stärker weiteten. Ein eher zufälliger Blick zu Boernes Körpermitte verriet ihm, dass Boerne zweifellos gerade ... erregt war._

_Die ganze Situation erschien ihm surreal. Dass Boerne eine devote Neigung besaß, hätte er zwar nicht unbedingt vermutet, aber über solche Dinge hatte er sich in Bezug auf Boerne bisher auch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Wozu denn auch? Weitaus ... überraschender fand er aber ohnehin die Tatsache, dass Boerne ganz offensichtlich auch ... nun ja, nicht abgeneigt davon war, dass sie sich ... irgendwie näher kamen. Boernes geweitete Pupillen und die ... Beule in seiner Hose sprachen eindeutig für sich. Er hätte bis jetzt nicht im Traum damit gerechnet, dass Boerne Männern gegenüber nicht abgeneigt war. Er wusste schließlich von dessen Ehe und hatte auch den ein oder anderen Flirt mit einer Frau mitbekommen._

_Thiel wollte den Blick schnell wieder abwenden, einfach woanders hingucken, aber er konnte nicht. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn der Anblick der Wölbung nicht kalt ließ. Ebenso musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel, dass Boerne wollte, dass er ... streng zu ihm war. Sein Körper reagierte jedenfalls allmählich auf die ganze Situation und er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln und Ziehen im Unterleib. Aber wie zum Teufel konnte das sein? Er war nicht ... also er stand doch nicht auf Männer. Okay, es war da mal was gewesen, zwischen ihm und einem früheren Kumpel. Das waren doch aber eigentlich mehr oder weniger nur „Doktorspiele“ gewesen und das alles war nun wirklich bereits etliche Jahre her. Er hatte auch schon ewig nicht mehr daran gedacht. Oder hatte er es eher verdrängt? Jedenfalls war er nicht schwul. Und wäre er schwul, würde er definitiv nicht ausgerechnet auf Boerne stehen._

_Boerne schlug die Beine übereinander, versuchte so wohl seine körperliche Reaktion zu verbergen ..._  
_Wie sollte er nun bloß weiter vorgehen? Ein Teil von ihm wollte noch immer aufstehen und fliehen, diesen Abend am liebsten einfach nur vergessen und hoffen, dass Boerne ihn nie mehr erwähnen würde. Ein anderer Teil von ihm war ... neugierig, neugierig darauf wozu das jetzt führen würde._  
_Vielleicht sollte er gar nicht so viel nachdenken, sich nicht so schrecklich viele Gedanken darüber machen, ob das hier gerade falsch war. Vielleicht sollte er es jetzt einfach wagen und ...?_  
_„Hart ... durchgreifen soll ich also?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme und Boerne, dessen Wangen noch immer stark gerötet waren, nickte._  
_Zögernd hob er schließlich seinen rechten Arm und löste vorsichtig wieder Boernes Beine voneinander. Dann bewegte er seine Hand ganz langsam auf die deutlich sichtbare Beule zu. Wenige Zentimeter bevor er sie erreicht hätte, hielt er jedoch nochmal inne._  
_„Boerne, sind Sie sicher, dass ... Sie das wollen?“ Er würde Boerne auf keinen Fall zu irgendwas zwingen oder drängen._  
_Boerne presste sich mit einem Ruck gegen seine Hand und er keuchte kurz auf, als er die Härte der Erektion zu spüren bekam. Das war Antwort genug. Er warf alle letzten Bedenken über Bord, zögerte nicht mehr länger und öffnete Boernes Hose._

 

Das war der Anfang gewesen. Der Anfang von etwas ... Undefinierbaren.  
Sie hatten nun keine Beziehung miteinander, als Affäre konnte man es auch nicht direkt bezeichnen. In unregelmäßigen Abständen, wenn es Thiel mal wieder zu bunt wurde mit Boerne, dessen Einmischungen und schlauen Sprüchen seine Arbeit betreffend, trafen sie sich abends und klärten das Ganze privat. Auf ihre Art. Er wurde an diesen Abenden früher oder später regelmäßig ... handgreiflich. Und Boerne revanchierte sich im Anschluss nur zu gerne. Anfangs hatte er das noch komischer gefunden, als bei dem anderen Hand anzulegen, aber bald waren seine Bedenken auch diesbezüglich verflogen.  
Was sprach schon gegen das Ganze? Beide waren erwachsen und hatten ihren Spaß daran, alles geschah freiwillig. Und das bedeutete ja nicht, dass er nun schwul war oder gar in Boerne verliebt, er stand weiterhin auf Frauen. Er sprach Boerne auch nicht auf dessen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Männern an. Das wollte er gar nicht so genau wissen.  
Es wurde an diesen Abenden weder gekuschelt noch geküsst und jeder schlief danach in seinem eigenen Bett. Abgesehen von diesen Treffen, gingen sie außerdem genauso miteinander um wie zuvor, es änderte sich nichts zwischen ihnen. Alles war in Ordnung. Warum sollte er also irgendwelche Bedenken haben?  
Er genoss es, Boerne bei diesen Treffen wenigstens vorübergehend im ... Griff zu haben, genoss es zu sehen, wie dieser immer nervöser wurde, wenn er anfing, sich ihm gegenüber dominant zu verhalten. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel es ihm auch, dass Boerne ihm vertraute und sich ihm so hingab. Zum Mundhalten konnte er den anderen an diesen Abenden allerdings nicht wirklich bringen ... Die Geräusche, die er ihm auf diese Weise entlockte, waren ihm aber zumindest um ein Vielfaches lieber, als das, was Boerne sonst so von sich gab.  
Thiel mochte es sich kaum eingestehen, aber er freute sich auf diese Abende, fieberte ihnen manchmal regelrecht entgegen. 

 

 

Seine Bewegungen beschleunigten sich bei jedem zustimmenden Laut mehr, Boerne seufzte unentwegt, die Hände in den Stoff seiner Couch gekrallt. Sein Atem ging immer schneller und mit einem letzten tiefen Stöhnen kam er.  
Thiel genoss diesen Augenblick, so wie er das jedes Mal tat. Er wartete, bis Boernes Höhepunkt abgeklungen war, dann ließ er von ihm ab. Auch Taschentücher lagen auf dem Tisch parat, von denen schnappte er sich nun eins.  
Boerne blieb einen Moment mit zurückgelehntem Kopf sitzen. Als sich seine Atmung allmählich wieder normalisiert hatte, knöpfte er sich die eigene Hose zu, bevor er sich zu Thiel rüber beugte, um seine Hose zu öffnen.  
Es brauchte nur ein paar Handbewegungen und er folgte Boerne über die Klippe. Rasch schloss auch er wieder seine Hose und fuhr sich kurz übers Haar.  
Danach saßen sie noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, Boerne schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Wein ein.

„Ich gehe dann mal rüber.“ Er wurde allmählich müde.  
„Warten Sie“, erwiderte Boerne und legte die linke Hand auf sein Knie, streichelte kurz ganz zaghaft darüber.  
Was sollte das denn jetzt werden? Er guckte Boerne überrascht an, schaute in sein Gesicht, sah dort einen Ausdruck, den er nicht kannte. Beunruhigt beobachte er, wie Boernes Gesicht seinem langsam näher kam, gefährlich nahe.  
„Boerne, was haben Sie vor?“, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste. Im Reflex schloss er die Augen und wenige Sekunden später drückten sich weiche Lippen ganz sanft gegen seine.  
Ein undefinierbares Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und für einen kurzen Moment wollte er nachgeben, wollte seinen Mund öffnen, um Boernes Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Doch dann kam er wieder zur Besinnung und riss sich abrupt los.  
„Boerne, verdammt, was soll das?“  
Boerne zuckte kurz zusammen und rückte hastig ein Stück von ihm weg. „Ich ... Entschuldigen Sie bitte, mir war plötzlich danach und ...“  
„Tun Sie das gefälligst nicht nochmal!“ Sich gegenseitig einen runterzuholen war das eine, aber Küssen kam nun wirklich nicht in Frage. Das war ... viel zu intim und überschritt eindeutig eine Grenze. „Ich geh' jetzt wirklich lieber.“  
Boerne nickte, und er erhob sich.  
„Also tschüss dann.“  
„Tschüss.“  
Klang Boernes Stimme etwa irgendwie ... verletzt? Ach was! Er schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. Warum sollte das denn der Fall sein?

Daheim stieg er unter die Dusche und ging danach direkt ins Bett, er war echt müde. Als er bereits kurz davor war einzuschlafen, schoben sich plötzlich Bilder vor sein inneres Auge. Bilder von Boerne, der seine Lippen gegen seine presste. Doch er verscheuchte diese Bilder schnell wieder, wollte sie nicht sehen. Dann schlief er ein.


	2. Grenzen

„Tschüss, Chef, bis morgen.“  
„Tschüss, Nadeshda.“

Thiel streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl und gähnte ausgiebig. Ein Blick zur Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach acht Uhr war. Gleich würde auch er endlich Feierabend machen. Den hatte er sich heute redlich verdient, ein langer, anstrengender Arbeitstag lag hinter ihm. Ein beinahe zweistündiges Verhör am Mittag hätte ihm fast sämtliche Nerven geraubt und auch sonst hatte er sich über mangelnde Aufgaben oder Langeweile wirklich nicht beschweren können. Er war heilfroh, dass er jetzt gleich nach Hause gehen konnte. Den Abend würde er gemütlich alleine mit einem Bier vor dem Fernseher ausklingen lassen.

Von Boerne hatte er den ganzen Tag nichts gesehen und gehört. Nicht, dass er ihn vermisste, natürlich nicht, eher im Gegenteil. Aber es kam wirklich nur äußerst selten vor, dass er mal einen kompletten Tag Ruhe vor ihm hatte und er wunderte sich ein wenig. Zwischendurch hatte er sich sogar ganz kurz gefragt, ob er am vorigen Abend irgendwas getan hatte, das Boerne nicht gepasst hatte. Diesen Gedanken hatte er aber sofort wieder verworfen. Boerne hatte das gestrige Treffen durchaus genossen, daran bestand nun wirklich kein Zweifel ...  
Vielleicht schämte sich Boerne ja im Nachhinein ein wenig, weil er es gewagt hatte, ihn zu küssen? Was hatte sich Boerne auch bloß dabei gedacht? Und warum hatte er eigentlich einen kurzen Moment lang gezögert, ehe er sich von Boerne losgerissen hatte? Er hätte ihn eigentlich sofort von sich stoßen sollen. Na ja, Boerne hatte ihn eben überrumpelt ... Seine Lippen hatten sich ganz weich und warm angefühlt und eigentlich ... Stopp! In welche absurde Richtung verirrten sich seine Gedanken denn da gerade? Er war wohl stark überarbeitet, wirklich höchste Zeit heim zu gehen.  
Bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit musste er Boerne jedenfalls unbedingt noch einmal klar machen, dass es eindeutig gewisse Grenzen gab und wo diese lagen.

Er fuhr den Computer runter - endlich ging es in den wohlverdienten Feierabend. Als er gerade seine Jacke anzog und überlegte, welche halbwegs genießbaren Dinge sich noch in seinem wieder mal eher spärlich gefüllten Kühlschrank befanden, klingelte sein Handy. Er seufzte leise, am liebsten hätte er das Klingeln jetzt ja einfach ignoriert. Er schaute aufs Display und seufzte gleich noch einmal. Leicht genervt ging er dran. „Boerne, was gibt’s?“  
„Thiel, können Sie jetzt gleich zu mir ins Institut kommen? Es gibt da etwas, das ich Ihnen unbedingt zeigen muss.“  
„Hat das denn nicht noch bis morgen Zeit?“ Er wollte jetzt nur noch nach Hause und verspürte keinerlei Lust darauf, Boerne in seinem Leichenbunker vorher noch einen Besuch abzustatten. „Ich habe gerade Feierabend gemacht und befinde mich jetzt quasi schon auf dem Heimweg.“  
„Nein, tut mir leid, das muss ich Ihnen heute noch zeigen.“  
„Na schön.“ Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin gleich da.“ Er war ja echt gespannt darauf, was der Professor ihm jetzt so unglaublich Wichtiges zeigen musste, dass es nicht bis morgen warten konnte. Hoffentlich war es auch wirklich etwas Dringendes, sonst könne sich Boerne aber gewaltig was anhören. 

 

Kurz darauf betrat er das Institut und schaute sich suchend nach Boerne um. Er traf auf Frau Haller, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, ihren Arbeitskittel auszuziehen. Er bewunderte sie wirklich immer wieder aufrichtig dafür, dass sie es mit Boerne als Chef aushielt.  
„Abend, Frau Haller, wo steckt denn Boerne?“  
„Der Professor sitzt in seinem Büro und hört Musik.“  
„Aha. Er hat mich nämlich angerufen, weil er mir noch irgendwas zeigen muss.“  
„Oh, davon hat er mir gar nichts erzählt, als ich mich eben von ihm verabschiedet habe.“ Sie legte ein Strahlen auf. „Ich habe jetzt nämlich Feierabend.“  
„Sie Glückliche, in dem befinde ich mich eigentlich auch schon. Na ja, ich schau jetzt mal nach dem Professor. Tschüss und schönen Abend noch.“  
„Tschüss, ebenso.“

Er ging zu Boernes Büro und nahm auf dem Weg dorthin eine immer lauter werdende Musik wahr, irgendein, in seinen Ohren, grässliches Opernstück. Wie konnte sich Boerne so etwas nur freiwillig anhören? Er öffnete die Bürotür.  
Boerne saß in Arbeitskleidung an seinem Schreibtisch und bemerkte seine Anwesenheit nicht sofort.  
„Boerne, können Sie mal die Musik leise machen?“, rief er gegen den Krach an.  
Boerne sah nun zu ihm auf und lächelte. Er erhob sich, drehte die Musik leise, dann deutete er auf eine CD-Hülle. „Schauen Sie mal Thiel, kennen Sie diese wunderbare CD?“  
Er warf einen flüchtigen, desinteressierten Blick auf die Hülle. _Die schönsten Liebeslieder der Oper,_ las er.  
„Nö. Interessiert mich auch nicht. Sagen Sie mir lieber, was so dringend ist, dass es nicht bis morgen warten konnte. Kommen Sie bitte direkt zur Sache, ich möchte nämlich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause.“  
„Wenn Sie diese exzellente Musik nicht kennen, entgeht Ihnen wirklich was. Soll ich die CD noch einmal von vorne laufen lassen? Vor allem das fünfte Lied sollten Sie sich unbedingt einmal anhören und ...“  
„Boerne! Diese blöde CD interessiert mich echt nicht die Bohne. Sagen Sie jetzt endlich, was Sie mir so Wichtiges zeigen wollen.“ Allmählich verlor er die Geduld.  
„Herr Thiel, sind Sie denn heute mal wieder ein wenig schwer von Begriff? Das zeige ich Ihnen doch gerade schon.“  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte er und sah den anderen ungläubig an. Boerne hatte es doch nicht etwa tatsächlich gewagt, ihn hierher zu bestellen und von seinem wohlverdienten Feierabend abzuhalten, nur um ihm diese blöden Opernlieder vorzuspielen. So unglaublich dreist würde der ja wohl nicht ernsthaft sein. Falls doch, würde er ihm jetzt gleich den Hals umdrehen. Ganz langsam und mit Genuss. Aber nein, so unverschämt konnte Boerne ja nun wirklich nicht sein, er nahm ihn sicher lediglich auf den Arm. Das hoffte er jedenfalls inständig für ihn.  
„Boerne, ich frage Sie jetzt zum letzten Mal weswegen ich hierher kommen sollte? Was ist so verdammt wichtig? Sagen Sie es endlich, meine Geduld ist jetzt nämlich endgültig am Ende.“  
„Mein lieber Thiel, Sie sind tatsächlich schwerer von Begriff als ich dachte.“  
„Sie wollen mir also gerade ernsthaft klar machen, dass Sie mich so dringend hierher zitiert haben, um mir diese ... CD zu zeigen?“  
„Bravo, endlich haben Sie es verstanden.“  
„Boerne, ich habe einen anstrengenden Tag hinter mir, ich bin müde und mein Magen knurrt! Und da wagen Sie es tatsächlich mich wegen so einer ... Scheiße hierher zu rufen?!“ Seine Stimme war von Wort zu Wort lauter geworden, er war kurz davor, Boerne an die Gurgel zu springen.  
„Thiel, achten Sie doch mal ein wenig auf Ihre Wortwahl.“ Boerne setzte ein breites Lächeln auf, ehe er weiter sprach. „Und mal ganz unter uns, eine kleine Diät wäre in Ihrem Falle sowieso nicht verkehrt. Wenn ich mir so Ihr beachtliches Abdominalfett anschaue ...“  
Es langte, jetzt sah er endgültig rot. „Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich ...“ Abrupt machte er einige große Schritte auf Boerne zu, der zurück wich.  
„Thiel, nun beruhigen Sie sich mal wieder.“  
„Mich beruhigen? Ich koche vor Wut!“  
„So? Was kochen Sie denn?“  
„Die dummen Sprüche und Ihr Lachen werden Ihnen gleich vergehen, verlassen Sie sich drauf!“, grollte er. Leicht amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Boernes Lächeln verschwand und seine Augen sich weiteten. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er weiter auf Boerne zu, der so lange zurück wich, bis er rücklings gegen seinen Schreibtisch stieß.  
„Thiel, nun beruhigen Sie sich doch. Ich gebe ja zu, dass das mit der CD womöglich, ganz eventuell ... ein kleiner Scherz von mir gewesen ist.“ Die letzten Worte hatte er beinahe geflüstert.  
„Soso, ein kleiner Scherz also? Zu blöd, dass ich das so ganz und gar nicht witzig finde.“  
Er machte noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Boerne zu, und sie standen sich nun so dicht gegenüber, dass sich beinahe ihre Schuhspitzen berührten.  
Boerne stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte“, stammelte er leise.  
Er schaute Boerne mit einem überlegenen Lächeln an, bevor er ihm noch ein Stückchen näher kam. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander.  
Boerne lehnte sich stärker gegen seinen Schreibtisch. _Entkommen kann er mir nicht,_ dachte Thiel mit Genugtuung. Er platzierte seine Hände jeweils rechts und links direkt neben Boernes Händen, ihre Finger berührten sich leicht.  
„Sie denken ja hoffentlich nicht, dass ich Ihnen das jetzt ungestraft durchgehen lasse, Herr Professor.“ Er sah Boerne eindringlich an und in seiner Stimme schwang ein seltsam rauer Klang mit. Seine Wut hatte sich mittlerweile mit einem anderen Gefühl gemischt.  
„Und was haben Sie jetzt vor?“ Boerne schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, und er erkannte in seinem Blick sowohl Neugier als auch Verunsicherung.  
„Das werden Sie gleich merken“, wisperte er leise, während er sich zu Boernes rechtem Ohr vorbeugte. Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken, nahm er Boernes Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne und biss leicht hinein.  
Was zum Teufel tat er denn da? Erschrocken über sein eigenes Handeln wollte er schon fast zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, doch da verließ ein verhaltenes Seufzen Boernes Kehle und jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper. Das hatte ihm also ganz offensichtlich gefallen ...  
Angetrieben durch Boernes Reaktion, knabberte er noch ein wenig an seinem Ohrläppchen, und entlockte ihm so ein diesmal etwas lauteres Seufzen. 

Er ließ von Boerne ab und schaute ihn an. „Eben wollte ich Ihnen ja noch am liebsten den Hals umdrehen und eigentlich ... würde ich das jetzt noch immer gerne tun.“ Er legte seine rechte Hand an Boernes Hals und spürte, wie sich Boerne unter der Berührung verkrampfte.  
„Thiel, bitte, ich ...“  
„Keine Angst“, unterbrach er ihn, „ich tu Ihnen schon nicht weh.“ In seiner Stimme schwang schon wieder dieser raue Ton mit.  
Für einige Sekunden sahen sie sich an, dann schloss Boerne die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
Er musste schlucken ob des Vertrauens, das Boerne ihm da gerade mal wieder entgegen brachte.  
„Keine Angst“, wiederholte er noch einmal leise, während er mit seinen Fingern sanft über Boernes Hals strich, ein wenig auf und ab fuhr. Dann platzierte er seine Hand wieder neben der von Boerne und beugte sich langsam vor.  
_Grenzen,_ hämmerte eine Stimme plötzlich warnend in seinem Kopf, doch er verscheuchte sie. Ganz sachte fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über Boernes Hals, über die Stellen, die er eben bereits mit der Hand berührt hatte. Er spürte den kräftigen Pulsschlag des anderen und sah, wie sich die feinen Härchen auf dessen Haut aufrichteten. Er drückte einen zarten Kuss auf seinen Hals und berauschte sich an dem wohligen Seufzer, den Boerne ihm dafür schenkte.  
_Grenzen,_ hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf jetzt schon deutlich lauter und diesmal gelang es ihm nicht, sie sofort zu vertreiben. Im Gegensatz zum Vorabend war er es, der die Grenzen gerade definitiv überschritt. Aber er küsste Boerne ja wenigstens nicht auf den Mund, versuchte er sich irgendwie halbwegs selbst zu beruhigen. 

Boernes zustimmende Laute trieben ihn weiter an und er verlor mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über sein eigenes Handeln. Er drückte seine Lippen stärker auf Boernes Hals und begann daran zu saugen.  
Das war jetzt offenbar zu viel für Boerne, denn der presste sich mit einem verlangenden Stöhnen gegen ihn. Thiel fühlte die Wärme seines Körpers, seinen hektischen Herzschlag und seine ... Erregung. Und er spürte, wie seine eigene Erregung wuchs und dass er jeden Moment komplett die Kontrolle über das Ganze verlieren würde. Vielleicht sollte er Boerne jetzt lieber von sich schieben und versuchen, die Situation doch noch irgendwie zu entschärfen. Er hatte bereits einige Grenzen überschritten und wenn er sich jetzt nicht gleich irgendwie zusammenreißen würde, würde die Sache wirklich eskalieren.

„Thiel“, hauchte ihm Boerne mit belegter Stimme ins Ohr, warmer Atem kitzelte ihn und jegliche Gedanken an irgendwelche Grenzen schaltete er in diesem Moment endgültig aus. Er wollte und konnte sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen. Er würde Boerne jetzt die Klamotten vom Leib reißen und dann ...

 

„Chef?”


	3. Nähe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!! :-)

„Was ist denn noch, Alberich?“  
Boerne klang völlig ruhig und normal. Nicht annähernd aufgeregt. Lässig stand er da, immer noch an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt, die Hände hatte er in die Taschen seines Kittels gesteckt.  
„Fast hätte ich vergessen, Ihnen noch diesen Bericht hier zu geben.“

 _Scheiße!_ Sein Herz schlug ihm hart und schnell gegen die Brust. Das war eben echt verdammt knapp gewesen. Innerhalb einer halben Sekunde waren sie auseinander geflogen und keine halbe Minute später war die Tür aufgegangen.  
Wenn Frau Haller ein kleines bisschen später aufgetaucht wäre, dann ... Oh Gott! Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht irgendetwas von dem, das sich hier gerade noch abgespielt hatte, mitbekommen. Und hoffentlich würde sie nicht merken, dass seine Hände ein wenig zitterten. Kurzerhand machte er es Boerne gleich und steckte seine Hände lieber in die Jackentaschen.

„Danke, Alberich. Und nun nutzen Sie es mal schön aus, dass ich Sie heute in meiner grenzenlosen Großzügigkeit schon so früh in den Feierabend geschickt habe.“  
Sie lächelte. „Na ja, Chef, die letzten beiden Tage bin ich jeweils fast eine Stunde früher gegangen.“  
„Nun ja, wie auch immer. Genießen Sie jetzt Ihren Feierabend und ich erledige hier derweil noch einiges.“  
„Okay. Bis morgen dann.“  
Thiel räusperte sich. „Ich geh' dann auch mal.“ An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ach, und Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Nochmal so ein doofer Scherz wie eben und Sie ... können was erleben!“  
„Das habe ich hiermit zur Kenntnis genommen, Herr Thiel.“ Für einen winzigen Augenblick zuckten Boernes Mundwinkel nach oben.  
Seine ebenfalls. „Gut!“  
„Ein doofer Scherz?“ Fragend schaute sie zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Das erzähle ich Ihnen auf dem Weg nach draußen, Frau Haller.“ Natürlich in ganz leicht abgeänderter und gekürzter Version.

 

Thiel schwang sich auf sein Rad, fuhr los und dachte nach.  
War ja eben irgendwie ein etwas ungewohntes Gefühl gewesen, Boerne auf einmal so nah zu sein. Also körperlich. Sicher, sie holten sich öfter gegenseitig einen runter, aber dabei kamen sie sich körperlich nicht so nah.  
Boerne mochte es also ganz gerne, wenn er sich ein wenig um sein Ohr und seinen Hals kümmerte. Gut zu wissen, da würde sich in Zukunft sicher öfter mal was machen lassen. Ganz uneigennützig natürlich.  
Wie war das doch gleich mit den ... Grenzen? Also, auf den Mund küssen kam definitiv auch weiterhin nicht in Frage, diese Grenze würde er auf keinen Fall überschreiten. Aber so ein bisschen an Boernes Hals saugen, an seinem Ohr knabbern und so ... na ja, warum denn nicht?

Wenn Frau Haller nicht aufgetaucht wäre, dann ... wie weit wären sie gegangen?  
Interessante Bilder schoben sich in seinen Kopf, Fantasien.  
Sie beide in Boernes Büro, nackt. Ihre Klamotten verteilt auf dem Boden. Sein Körper fest gegen Boernes gedrängt. Boerne, der gegen sein Ohr stöhnt.  
Boerne, den er an den Hüften packt und auf seinen Schreibtisch setzt, aber erst nachdem er alles überflüssige mit einer Handbewegung runter geschleudert hat. Boerne, der ungeduldig darauf wartet, dass er ihn ... Gott, wurde ihm auf einmal warm. Ne, nicht warm, sondern heiß.  
Er musste sich jetzt dringend erst einmal etwas ... abkühlen, auf andere Gedanken kommen. Mit voller Kraft trat er in die Pedalen, radelte so schnell nach Hause, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Na ja, allzu viel gab sein Kühlschrank wirklich wieder mal nicht her, aber hinten rechts im obersten Fach war noch eine geschlossene Konservenbüchse. Die schnappte er sich und dazu eine Flasche Bier. Ab vor den Fernseher. Endlich konnte er seinen Feierabend genießen.

Während er entspannt zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel saß und mit halbem Interesse der Handlung des Krimis, dessen Anfang er dank Boerne verpasst hatte, folgte, schweiften seine Gedanken plötzlich ab.  
Da war schon wieder dieser Drang. Dieser Drang, den er in den letzten Monaten immer wieder mal verspürte, zum ersten Mal kurz nachdem die ... speziellen Treffen zwischen Boerne und ihm angefangen hatten. Der Drang in den Keller zu gehen und diese eine bestimmte Schublade der alten Kommode zu öffnen.  
Drei Fotoalben befanden sich darin. Eins davon war rot. Verdammt viel Zeit war vergangen und verdammt viel hatte sich in seinem Leben getan, seitdem er dieses rote Album das letzte Mal in der Hand gehalten und die Fotos darin angeschaut hatte.  
Er wollte schon aufstehen, aber dann schüttelte er entschlossen innerlich mit dem Kopf. Dem Drang würde er auch diesmal widerstehen. Einige Schubladen sollten besser für immer geschlossen bleiben.

 

Kurz nach zehn Uhr. Der Krimi war fertig, sein Bier getrunken. Er könnte jetzt ja eigentlich bald ins Bett verschwinden und schlafen, aber irgendwie war er ein klein wenig ... unruhig. Hm. Sollte er jetzt vielleicht ...? Ja, er würde. Lächelnd griff er nach seinem Handy.

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“  
„Sind Sie schon daheim, Boerne?“, fragte er freundlich.  
„Ja, und ich lasse mir gerade meine selbstgemachten Spaghetti alla puttanesca schmecken.“  
„Aha.“ Was auch immer genau das war, klang jedenfalls definitiv leckerer als sein Abendessen.  
„Na, dann lassen Sie es sich jetzt mal weiterhin schmecken. Und wenn Sie mit Essen fertig sind, dann klingeln Sie bei mir.“  
„Und ... wieso?“  
„Na ja, ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, wenn wir wegen vorhin nochmal ein kleines ... Gespräch führen.“  
Kurz Stille in der Leitung. „In Ordnung. In einer halben Stunde bin ich bei Ihnen.“  
„Gut, Herr Professor, bis gleich.“


	4. Spielen

Thiel hatte rasch geduscht, war in seine Schlafkleidung geschlüpft und nun wartete er. Auf seinen Nachbarn.  
Siebenundvierzig Minuten waren mittlerweile vergangen, seit er bei Boerne angerufen hatte, und der war immer noch nicht da. Also, allmählich könnte der Herr Professor ja echt mal seinen (knackigen) Hintern zu ihm rüber bewegen. So lange aß der doch niemals zu Abend.  
Es klingelte. Na endlich!  
„Da bin ich, Herr Thiel.“  
Aha, auch Boerne hatte sich bereits fürs Bett umgezogen und trug einen blauweißgestreiften Pyjama. Seine Brille hatte er nicht mehr auf, ein recht ungewohnter Anblick. Ohne die Brille hatte sein Gesicht irgendwie etwas Unschuldiges.  
„Sie sind zu spät.“ Er hob ein wenig die rechte Augenbraue.  
„Das ist mir bewusst, ich habe noch ein Vollbad genommen und bedauerlicherweise dabei etwas die Zeit aus den Augen verloren.“  
„Aha. Beim nächsten Mal ... kommen Sie bitte wieder pünktlich.“  
„Aber sicher, Thiel.“  
Boerne trat in die Wohnung und wollte an ihm vorbeihuschen, doch er griff schnell nach seinem Arm. „Moment.“  
Boerne warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, er lächelte und beugte sich langsam zu seinem Ohr vor. „Boerne?“  
„Ja, Thiel?“  
„Sie ... riechen verdammt gut“, flüsterte er.  
„Finden Sie?“, raunte Boerne.  
„Ja.“ Er räusperte sich und ließ von ihm ab. „Vielleicht können Sie mir bei Gelegenheit ja mal aufschreiben oder zeigen, welches Duschgel und Aftershave Sie aktuell benutzen.“  
„Das ... kann ich durchaus tun, ja.“  
„Prima.“

Sie nahmen zusammen auf seiner Couch Platz. Also, Boerne saß eindeutig zu weit weg. Er rutschte so nah an ihn ran, bis sich ihre Beine berührten.  
„Gut, Boerne, ich warte.“  
„Sie warten? Worauf denn?“  
„Auf eine anständige Entschuldigung natürlich. Dass Sie mich mit Ihrem kleinen Scherz, wie Sie es genannt haben, von meinem Feierabend abgehalten haben, finde ich wirklich alles andere als lustig.“  
„Ich habe mich doch bereits dafür entschuldigt, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne grinste. Frech und ... herausfordernd. „Haben Sie das etwa schon wieder vergessen?“  
Seine Mundwinkel schossen für einen winzigen Augenblick nach oben, dann schaute er wieder ernst. „Das Gemurmel vorhin in Ihrem Institut kann man ja wohl nicht als richtige Entschuldigung zählen.“  
„Doch, Thiel, ich bin durchaus der Meinung, dass man das kann.“  
„Soso.“ Er hob seine Hand und berührte Boernes Schulter, spielte ein bisschen mit dem Kragen seines Pyjamaoberteils.  
„Dieser Meinung sind Sie also?“  
„Ja, dieser Meinung bin ich“, hauchte Boerne, dessen Augen gerade wieder einmal verdächtig dunkel wurden.  
„Aha.“ Seine Finger wanderten weiter in Boernes Nacken, verharrten dort kurz bewegungslos, streichelten dann ein wenig die weiche Haut, und Boerne seufzte wohlig.  
„Na gut.“ Er nahm seine Hand wieder fort.  
„Na gut?“  
„Die Entschuldigung von vorhin reicht mir.“  
„Die reicht Ihnen? Wirklich?“ Boerne klang ganz schön irritiert und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Ja.“ Er nickte und lächelte freundlich. „Ich will heute mal nicht so sein, hauptsache Sie bringen so eine doofe Aktion nicht nochmal.“  
„Ich ... verstehe. Und jetzt?“  
„Na, jetzt können Sie gehen, Boerne.“  
„Ich ... kann jetzt gehen?“ Nun klang Boerne richtig ... empört.  
„Ja.“ Er gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich will sowieso gleich ins Bett, ich bin tierisch müde.“  
In Boernes Kopf arbeitete es, das sah er ihm an. „Dürfte ich Ihnen denn noch etwas mitteilen, bevor ich gehe?“  
„Schießen Sie los.“  
Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten wieder nach oben. „Ihr T-Shirt spannt ganz schön.“  
Schwach, sehr sehr schwach. Da hätte er jetzt echt ein bisschen mehr erwartet ...  
„Och, das stört mich nicht.“ Er gähnte erneut, diesmal noch lauter, und stand auf. „Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie noch zur Tür.“  
Boerne blieb sitzen und sah zu ihm auf. Vielleicht überlegte er ja, ob er jetzt noch einen weiteren kleinen Versuch, ihn zu provozieren, starten sollte. Schließlich erhob er sich aber ebenfalls.

Thiel folgte Boerne in den Flur und grinste in sich rein.  
„Herr Professor?“  
Boerne schnellte zu ihm herum. „Ja?“  
Innerhalb zwei Sekunden hatte er Boerne gegen die Wand gepresst.


	5. Spielen II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasst euch vom neuen Namen der Geschichte bitte nicht verwirren. :-) Eigentlich ändere ich Titel nach dem Posten nicht mehr, aber der alte Titel fühlte sich für mich einfach nicht ganz richtig an, nicht ganz passend. Der neue Titel nun schon. Ansonsten bleibt natürlich alles gleich.

Zwei große grüne Augen guckten ihn ganz schön verdattert an.  
„Überrascht, Boerne?“ Na, und ob der überrascht war! Er grinste triumphierend.  
„Durchaus, ja.“  
„Tja, Sie mögen doch kleine Scherze.“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und breiter. „Dass Sie jetzt gehen können, war auch ein klitzekleiner Scherz.“  
Die großen Augen wurden noch ein bisschen größer und Boernes Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam nach oben. „Ich ... verstehe.“  
Sie schauten sich an, lächelten, und er erkannte die Neugier in Boernes Blick, wie schon einige Stunden zuvor. Aber nicht nur Neugier, da war noch was anderes. Keine Verunsicherung wie vorhin, ne, verunsichert wirkte Boerne jetzt so gar nicht. Neben der Neugier war da auch ... Lust in Boernes Augen.  
Lust, ja, die verspürte er auch.

Seine Hände befanden sich an Boernes Schultern, die linke Hand setzte er nun in Bewegung, legte sie erneut an Boernes Hals, strich erneut mit den Fingern ein wenig auf und ab.  
Und Boerne legte abermals den Kopf in den Nacken, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand.  
„Habe ich bereits erwähnt, dass Sie verdammt gut riechen, Boerne?“, flüsterte er, beugte sich vor und fing an, Boernes Hals zu küssen, fühlte wieder den kräftigen Pulsschlag.  
Boerne wimmerte leise, das trieb ihn weiter an und er strich mit der Zungenspitze ein wenig über die weiche Haut.  
„Sie schmecken auch ganz gut“, raunte er.  
Kurz Stille. Dann prustete Boerne los. Also, das war ja nun nicht ganz die Reaktion, mit der er gerechnet hatte.  
„Was ... was ist so lustig?“  
„Thiel, ich bitte Sie.“ Boerne klang entrüstet. „Ich ... schmecke ganz gut?!“  
„Na ja ...“  
„Ich bin doch kein Nahrungsmittel.“  
„Mann, Boerne, ich weiß, ich ...“  
„Aber typisch, dass Sie schon wieder an Essen denken.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Habe ich eigentlich bereits erwähnt, dass Ihr T-Shirt ganz schön spannt?“  
„Boerne!“  
„Eine kleine Diät könnte Ihnen wirklich nicht schaden.“  
„Boerne!“ Drohend wedelte er mit dem rechten Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Das macht Ihnen richtig Spaß, stimmt's?“  
„Was genau meinen Sie?“  
„Na, mich immer weiterzuprovozieren.“  
„Nun ja, das möchte ich nicht abstreiten.“  
„Sie sollten den Bogen jetzt allerdings nicht zu sehr überspannen, nach dem was Sie sich heute schon geleistet haben. Vorhin in Ihrem Büro war ich echt wütend, weil ich nach Hause wollte, Hunger hatte und ...“  
Boerne lachte leise.  
Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Lachen Sie gerade etwa über mich?“  
„Ich bitte Sie.“ Er räusperte sich. „Nichts läge mir ferner, Herr Thiel.“  
„Gut.“  
„Herr Thiel?“  
„Was ist?“  
„Falls es mit der Diät nicht klappt, wovon ich ausgehe, könnten Sie sich Ihr T-Shirt einfach nochmal eine Nummer größer kaufen.“ Ein freches Grinsen.  
Er grinste ebenfalls. Flink griff er nach Boernes Handgelenken, drückte sie auf Kopfhöhe gegen die Wand und drängte sein rechtes Knie zwischen Boernes Beine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich ging das Kapitel länger, da ich momentan aber leider echt nur im Schneckentempo voran komme und um die Wartezeit etwas zu verkürzen, habe ich es kurzerhand in zwei Teile geteilt. ;-)  
> Das sechste Kapitel kommt im Laufe der nächsten Woche, denke ich.


	6. Festhalten

Boerne keuchte leise, das freche Grinsen war schlagartig verschwunden.  
Dafür grinste er nun umso breiter. „Noch irgendeinen weiteren doofen Tipp auf Lager, den Sie mir mitteilen wollen?“  
„N-nein.“  
„Gut.“

Sie schauten sich an, sahen sich in die Augen. Boerne Pupillen waren geweitet und sein Gesicht hatte mittlerweile so gar nichts Unschuldiges mehr.  
Wärme. Wärme ging von Boernes Körper aus, der seinem gerade zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ganz schön nah war. Wärme durchflutete ihn auch bei dem Gedanken, dass sie jetzt ungestört waren. Wo waren sie eigentlich vorhin stehengeblieben, bevor sie unterbrochen worden waren? Ach ja, er erinnerte sich ...

„Nettes Pyjamaoberteil haben Sie da an, Herr Professor.“ Er ließ Boernes Handgelenke los und griff nach dem Saum. „Man könnte es jetzt aber eigentlich ausziehen. Was halten Sie davon?“  
„Eine ... ausgezeichnete Idee.“  
In wenigen Sekunden war das Oberteil ausgezogen und mit Schwung schleuderte er es davon.  
Boerne hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Herr Thiel!“  
„Was ... was ist denn?“  
„Ich hoffe ja, dass ihr Boden einigermaßen sauber ist, bezweifle das jedoch ganz stark.“  
Er lächelte, dann drückte er sein Knie noch stärker zwischen Boernes Beine und erntete ein weiteres Keuchen.  
Und fast hätte er ebenfalls aufgekeucht. Boerne war zweifellos sehr erregt.

Er trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Boernes nackten Oberkörper hatte er ja bereits so einige Male zu Gesicht bekommen, bisher aber immer in völlig ... harmlosen Situationen. Na ja, wobei - diese eine Situation damals war im Nachhinein gesehen vielleicht doch nicht so ganz harmlos gewesen.  
Sie beide, zusammen im Bad seines Vaters, da hatten sie weitaus mehr voneinander nackt gesehen, als nur den Oberkörper. Ob Boerne da auch schon ... na ja, ob da auch schon gewisse Fantasien in Boernes Kopf umher geschwirrt waren? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, ob Boerne ihm da irgendwelche ... komischen Blicke zugeworfen hatte oder ihn vielleicht besonders lange und intensiv gemustert hatte.  
Ihn hatte das Ganze ja kalt gelassen. Na ja, kurz, aber wirklich nur ganz kurz, hatte er sich Boernes Körper mal etwas genauer angesehen. Und gut, sooo übel hatte er den Anlick nicht gefunden. Aber an sich hatte ihn die Situation kalt gelassen.

Im Gegensatz zu dieser nun. Gucken reichte ihm jetzt nicht mehr. Langsam streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und legte sie auf Boernes Bauch. Seine Hand auf Boernes nacktem Bauch. Neuland. Fühlte sich ganz gut an. Eigentlich sogar sehr gut.  
Ein bisschen zugelegt hatte der Herr Professor in den letzten Jahren ja auch, dachte er sich schmunzelnd.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Boernes Brustwarzen. Ob Boerne es wohl mochte, dort berührt zu werden? Nun ja, das ließ sich ja ziemlich leicht herausfinden.  
Er ließ seine Finger nach oben gleiten, fuhr über weiche Haut und durch feine dunkle Härchen. Boernes Brust hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge und seine Augen verfolgten die Bewegungen seiner Hand.  
Kurz zögerte er, dann schob er seine Hand entschlossen höher. Boerne würde ihm schon sagen, wem ihm etwas nicht passte. Zart strich er mit seinem Daumen über die linke Brustwarze, die sich sofort verhärtete.  
Ein leises Wimmern.  
„Gefällt Ihnen das?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wollen Sie mehr?“  
„Ja.“  
Er lächelte. „Dann müssen Sie mich darum bitten.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Boerne versuchte empört zu klingen, aber er sah das Leuchten in seinen Augen.  
„Sie haben mich schon ganz richtig verstanden, Herr Professor.“  
„Ich ...“  
„Ja?“  
„Bitte.“  
„Was bitte?“  
„Bitte fassen Sie mich an.“  
„Hier?“, raunte er und fuhr erneut kurz über die Brustwarze.  
„Gott, ja, bitte!“  
Ein heißer Schauer durchrieselte ihn. Er umspielte beide Nippel, rieb darüber, reizte sie.  
Boernes Atmung beschleunigte sich deutlich. Ein kurzer Blick in sein Gesicht. Verlangen. Mehr.  
Er beugte sich vor, nahm die rechte Brustwarze vorsichtig zwischen seine Zähne und leckte mit der Zunge drüber.  
„Gott, Thiel!“  
„Boerne, nicht so laut! Die Nachbarn denken sonst noch, dass ich Sie hier quäle.“  
„Machen Sie weiter!“  
Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und schob sein Knie wieder zwischen Boernes Beine. „Ich glaube, Sie haben da gerade ein kleines Wörtchen vergessen.“  
Boerne stöhnte. „Bitte machen Sie weiter!“  
Noch ein heißer Schauer. Boerne hatte an jenem Dienstag vor fast vier Monaten eine Seite in ihm geweckt, von der er nicht geahnt hatte, dass sie ihn ihm schlummerte.  
_„Nun ja, Sie sind es als Hauptkommissar doch durchaus gewohnt, streng aufzutreten ...“_

Er knabberte und leckte, und Boerne wurde lauter und lauter, die Nachbarn kümmerten den anscheinend herzlich wenig.  
Dass Boerne so darauf abfuhr, dass er mit seinen Brustwarzen spielte, ließ ihn selbst immer härter werden und trieb ihn immer weiter an.  
Er saugte an der rechten Brustwarze, saugte mit aller Kraft. Die linke wollte er jetzt aber auch nicht außer Acht lassen, nahm sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zog ein wenig daran. Boerne presste sich keuchend gegen sein Knie, rieb sich daran.  
Er zog und drückte etwas fester. Zu viel. Zu viel für Boerne. Ein tiefes Stöhnen. Er konnte Boernes Orgasmus an seinem Knie spüren, fühlte das Pulsieren.

„Thiel, Gott, ich ...“ Boerne legte den Kopf auf seine linke Schulter und atmete gegen sein Ohr. Hektisch, schnell und warm. Zwei Hände griffen nach seinem T-Shirt. Boerne hielt sich an ihm fest.


	7. Vorfreude

Gleich ist es soweit, nur noch ungefähr zehn Minuten. Seine Armbanduhr hat er vergessen, die liegt daheim auf dem Couchtisch. Egal. 

Er freut sich. Zuerst werden sie in eines ihrer Stammlokale gehen, werden dort Kaffee trinken und sich unterhalten, über dies und das. Meistens redet der andere mehr als er. Zwischendurch werden sie sich das ein oder andere kleine Lächeln zuwerfen.  
Danach wird er ihn nach Hause begleiten und höchstwahrscheinlich werden sie sofort das Bett anpeilen.

Der Winter ist in vollem Gange, es hat geschneit und es ist bitterkalt. Innerlich wird ihm jedoch wohlig warm, als er an ihr letztes Treffen denkt. An die zwei sanften, geschickten Hände, die ihn wieder einmal zum Orgasmus gestreichelt haben. An das leise Stöhnen nah an seinem Ohr, als er den anderen ebenfalls verwöhnt hat.

Seine Mundwinkel schießen nach oben, die Vorfreude wird immer größer. Gleich ist es soweit, nur noch ungefähr fünf Minuten. Gleich sehen sie sich.  
Huch? Er runzelt die Stirn. Was ist das denn für ein komisch Geräusch?


	8. Herzklopfen

„Schnauze!“, brüllte Thiel seinen Wecker an, schlug beherzt zu und rollte sich leise seufzend zurück auf den Rücken.  
In seinen Ohren dröhnte es leicht und das Herz schlug ihm hart bis zum Hals hoch, schlug noch viel schneller als eben in seinem Traum.  
_Oh Gott._ Sein Traum. Er hatte geträumt. Von ... damals. _Scheiße._ Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er von damals geträumt. Und es hatte sich verdammt real angefühlt. Er hatte die Kälte genau gespürt, seine Vorfreude, das Kribbeln und ... Nein! Stop! Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf, er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall weiter daran denken, er wollte es nicht. Er versuchte kurz an gar nichts zu denken und atmete mehrmals tief durch, bis sein Herz allmählich wieder im normalen Tempo schlug.  
Sein Kopf brummte ein wenig und er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Eindeutig zu wenig Schlaf, war ganz schön spät geworden gestern. Das war natürlich Boernes Schuld, hätte der sich nicht diesen doofen Scherz mit der CD erlaubt, hätte er ihn ja schließlich nicht nochmal für ein kleines Gespräch zu sich rüber zitieren müssen, sondern hätte früher ins Bett gehen können.

 

Boerne hatte den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt, nachdem er gekommen war, hatte warm und hektisch gegen sein Ohr geatmet und sich an ihm festgehalten.  
Und er hatte seine rechte Hand auf Boernes Rücken gelegt, bis sich Boernes Atmung normalisiert hatte und der ihn wieder losgelassen hatte.  
Auf Boernes Hose hatte sich ein großer dunkler Fleck gebildet und dieser Anblick hätte bereits beinahe ausgereicht, um ihn über die Klippe zu jagen. Er war gekommen, kaum dass sich Boernes Finger in seine Shorts geschoben hatten.  
Und dann hatte er seine Hand erneut auf Boernes Rücken gelegt und sich eine Weile gegen ihn gelehnt.

„Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Jetzt ... bin ich wirklich müde.“ Na ja, das war nicht ganz das, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, das Problem war jedoch, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.  
„Ich verstehe.“

Boerne hatte sein Oberteil aufgehoben, kurz abgeklopft und wieder angezogen. Bevor er gegangen war, hatte er sich nochmal zu ihm umgedreht und gelächelt. „Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.“  
Er hatte zurück gelächelt. „Gute Nacht.“

 

Dass es aus irgendeinem Grund ganz kurz und schwach in seinem Magen gekribbelt hatte und sein Herz ein kleines bisschen zu schnell geschlagen hatte, als sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, versuchte er ebenso zu verdrängen, wie den Gedanken, dass er gleich aufstehen und zur Arbeit musste.  
Ein herzhaftes Gähnen. Fünf Minuten noch. Fünf Minuten würde er noch liegen bleiben.


	9. Beschattung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eins meiner Lieblingskapitel bisher. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es auch etwas. :-)

**Eine Woche später**

 

„Gut, ich mach mich dann jetzt gleich nochmal auf den Weg zu Lemkes' Wohnung und behalte sie eine Weile im Auge.“

„Und ich soll wirklich nicht mitkommen, Chef?“

„Nein.“ Er rang sich ein winziges Lächeln ab. „Boerne hat sich ja aufgedrä- ähm ... Boerne begleitet mich ja netterweise. Gehen Sie nur heim und ruhen Sie sich etwas aus.“  
Nadeshda hatte heute mehrmals über Bauchschmerzen geklagt, außerdem war sie schon den ganzen Tag ein wenig blass um die Nase herum.

„Okay, danke, Chef, dann Tschüss, bis morgen.“

„Tschüss, Nadeshda.“ 

Ausruhen würde er sich jetzt ja auch äußerst gerne. Sein Kopf tat weh, er hatte nicht besonders viel und gut geschlafen, nachts war er aus irgendeinem doofen Albtraum erwacht, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, und über mangelnde Arbeit hatte er sich heute echt auch nicht beschweren können.  
Na ja, half ja alles nichts. Lustlos erhob er sich. Boerne wartete vermutlich bereits vor dem Präsidium auf ihn.

In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er vor Boerne zum Glück weitestgehend seine Ruhe gehabt, sie waren sich lediglich beinahe täglich kurz im Treppenhaus begegnet, zweimal im Waschkeller, und einige Male hatten sie aus beruflichen Gründen telefoniert.  
Und vorhin hatte er sich am Telefon von ihm überreden lassen, zusammen zu Lemkes' Wohnung zu fahren. Na ja, zumindest hatte Boerne ja ein sehr bequemes Auto.

Apropos Waschkeller ... Als er vor drei Tagen dort seine Wäsche aufgestellt hatte, wäre er auf dem Rückweg fast schwach geworden. Um ein Haar wäre er in seinen Keller gegangen, um das rote Fotoalbum aus der Schublade zu kramen. Seitdem er diesen Traum vor einer Woche gehabt hatte, ließ sich der Drang danach blöderweise immer schlechter unterdrücken. Aber er würde diesem Drang auch weiterhin widerstehen. Die Schublade würde geschlossen bleiben.

 

„Können Sie mal da vorne zu der Tankstelle fahren? Ich brauche jetzt unbedingt noch einen Kaffee.“ Sein fünfter heute. Durch den wenigen Schlaf war er den ganzen Tag nicht richtig munter geworden.

„Seien Sie aber bitte vorsichtig, wenn Sie den Kaffee in meinem Auto zu sich nehmen. Ich habe erst neulich die Sitze reinigen lassen und ...“

„Jaja. Ich passe schon auf.“

„Gut, das will ich auch gehofft haben. Es wäre nämlich äußerst ärgerlich, wenn ...“

„Boerne!“ Er hob den Zeigefinger. „Wir haben doch vorhin am Telefon die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass Sie heute mal ausnahmsweise wirklich nur das Nötigste reden. Halten Sie sich gefälligst daran. Mein Schädel brummt, ich hatte viel zu wenig Schlaf.“

Boerne grummelte irgendwas vor sich her, das er nicht verstand.

 

Seit einer halben Stunde befanden sie sich inzwischen schräg gegenüber von Lemkes' Wohnung, und hatten diese und den Hauseingang von ihrem Standort aus gut im Blick.  
Viel getan hatte sich bisher nicht. Eine junge Dame hatte das Haus verlassen, sie war aber nicht aus Lemkes' Wohnung gekommen. Hin und wieder liefen Passanten vorbei. War eine eher ruhige Ecke Münsters hier.  
Boerne hatte in den vergangenen dreißig Minuten tatsächlich nur wenig geredet, na ja, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Es gab offensichtlich doch noch Wunder.

Thiel griff nach seinem mittlerweile kalt gewordenem Kaffee.

„Herr Thiel!“

„Oh Gott, was denn?“

„Beinahe hätten Sie eben Ihren Kaffee verschüttet.“

„Mann, erschrecken Sie mich doch nicht so deswegen!“

 

Weitere zwanzig Minuten vergingen, ohne dass sich irgendwas großartig tat. Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen und nahm erneut einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Thiel!“

„MANN, WAS DENN?“

„Halten Sie Ihren Becher bitte etwas weniger schräg.“

So. Nun hatte er die Schnauze voll. Er öffnete einen Spalt der Autotür und der Kaffeebecher flog im hohen Bogen davon.

„Besonders umweltfreundlich war das ja jetzt nicht gerade“, merkte Boerne mit einer hochgezogen Augenbraue an.

„Es reicht mir jetzt mit Ihnen, Boerne.“

„Wollen Sie mich etwa aus meinem eigenen Auto werfen?“

„Nein.“ Er knallte die Tür zu und setzte eine böse Miene auf. „Ich sorge jetzt dafür, dass Sie für eine Weile ... ruhig sind.“

Boernes Augen weiteten sich gewaltig und er fasste nach dem Türgriff.

„Nichts da, hiergeblieben!“

„Was ... was haben Sie vor, Thiel?“

„Das merken Sie gleich.“ Er rückte näher an ihn ran.

Boernes Augen wurden immer größer. „Thiel ... tun Sie das nicht.“

„Was soll ich nicht tun?“

„Nun ja, falls Sie einen ... tätlichen Angriff in Erwägung ziehen, sollten Sie sich das wirklich noch einmal äußerst gut überlegen.“

Er lachte leise. Tätlicher Angriff ... Er rückte noch näher. Viel näher. Dann beugte er sich vor. Zehn Zentimeter. Noch zehn Zentimeter war Boernes Gesicht von seinem eigenen entfernt. „Sie riechen wieder sehr gut heute, Herr Professor.“ 

„Thiel.“ Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Sie machen mich manchmal wirklich rasend, wissen Sie das?“ Noch fünf Zentimeter.

„Ich ...“

Er drückte seine Lippen auf Boernes. Und somit war auch diese Grenze überschritten.


	10. Der Kuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie küssen sich. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich fand, dass dieser Kuss der beiden ein eigenes kleines Kapitel verdient hat! ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Ich wünsche uns allen ganz viel Spaß heute Abend!!

Es dauerte zwei oder drei Sekunden, bis Boerne seine Lippen langsam für ihn öffnete.  
An irgendwelche Grenzen dachte Thiel in diesem Moment nicht. Er schob seine Zunge, ebenfalls langsam, in Boernes Mund und sie glitt vorsichtig umher.

Na also, ging doch! Boerne redete mal zur Abwechslung nichts. Und das war eine durchaus ganz angenehme Methode, ihn zum Nichtreden zu bringen. Es ließ sich schwer beschreiben, nach was Boerne schmeckte. Nach ... Boerne eben.

Plötzlich stieß Boernes Zunge hart gegen seine. Er keuchte überrascht in den Kuss hinein, grub seine rechte Hand in Boernes Haar und stieß mit seiner Zunge genauso hart zurück. Kam ja auf keinen Fall in Frage, dass er Boerne jetzt die Oberhand überließ! Ein gieriges Zungenspiel begann, vorsichtig und langsam war jetzt gar nichts mehr.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, glänzten Boernes Augen und seine Pupillen waren ganz schön geweitet. Und der Herr Professor wirkte ein klein wenig atemlos. „Thiel, ich ... ich ...“

„Ne, Boerne!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste breit. „Nicht gleich schon wieder anfangen zu reden.“ Kurzerhand beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal.


	11. Grüne Augen

Er gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich die immer noch schmerzenden Schläfen. Sie befanden sich jetzt endlich auf dem Heimweg. Vor Lemkes' Wohnung hatten sie lange genug gestanden.

Seit sie sich geküsst hatten, hatte Boerne kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Na also, ging doch. Und das war wirklich eine angenehme Methode gewesen, Boerne zum Nichtreden zu bringen, die würde er vermutlich in Zukunft öfter mal anwenden, wenn Boerne wieder mal viel zu viel redete. Aber ... was war mit den Grenzen? Neulich noch hatte er das nicht gewollt mit dem Küssen. Na ja, warum sollten sie sich denn aber eigentlich nicht küssen? Ihm hatte es gefallen, Boerne ganz offensichtlich auch, weshalb also darauf verzichten?  
Als sie sich das zweite Mal geküsst hatten, hatte er zwischendurch seine Augen geöffnet und in ein grünes Augenpaar geguckt. Und dann hatte es für einen winzigen Moment ganz schön gekribbelt in seinem Magen. Er hatte seine Augen schnell wieder geschlossen.  
„Jetzt sollten wir uns aber mal wieder auf die Wohnung konzentrieren“, hatte er zu Boerne gesagt, nachdem sie sich zum zweiten Mal voneinander gelöst hatten, und Boerne hatte bloß genickt.

Er hatte ziemlichen Kohldampf, kein Wunder, dass sich vorhin sein Magen zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Er bat Boerne um einen kurzen Abstecher bei einer Pizzeria.

„Pizzeria, Herr Thiel? Pizzeria nennen Sie diesen Schuppen ernsthaft?“

„Na ja, ich finde die Sachen von dort lecker, Sie müssen sich da ja nichts holen.“

„Das werde ich auch nicht, da können Sie sich sicher sein.“ Sie standen an einer roten Ampel, Boerne drehte den Kopf kurz in seine Richtung und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Aber ich fahre Sie hin.“

Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten mit. „Danke.“ 

Er holte sich eine große Pizza mit Extrakäse und vertilgte das erste Stück bereits im Auto. Lecker!

„Herr Thiel!“

„Was denn?“

„Passen Sie auf, dass Sie die Sitze nicht versauen und reinigen Sie bitte Ihre Hände mit einem Taschentuch, bevor Sie gleich den Türgriff anfassen.“

„Jaja, mach' ich.“

 

Boerne parkte. Endlich waren sie daheim.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich ... wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht.“

„Danke, ich Ihnen auch, Herr Thiel.“

„Danke. Ach, und Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Danke fürs Fahren und so.“

„Keine Ursache, Herr Thiel.“

Er lächelte Boerne noch kurz an, dann schloss er seine Tür auf.

 

Die Pizza spülte er mit einer Flasche Bier runter. Zwei Stücke blieben übrig, die würde er morgen essen. Er sprang noch schnell unter die Dusche und verschwand dann totmüde ins Bett, ihm fielen schon die Augen zu und sein brummender Kopf brauchte jetzt echt dringend etwas Ruhe. 

Bevor er einschlief, fuhr er sich mit dem Daumen über die leicht gereizte Unterlippe. Der Herr Professor war ein verdammt guter Küsser ...

 

In dieser Nacht träumte er von grünen Augen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anschauten.


	12. Das rote Fotoalbum

Thiel tippte mit den Fingerspitzen nervös auf seiner halbleeren Bierflasche herum und starrte auf seinen Couchtisch. Da lag es. Das rote Fotoalbum. Es roch ein bisschen modrig, was kein Wunder war, nachdem es so lange Zeit im Keller gewesen war.  
Der Drang war immer größer geworden und vorhin hatte er nicht länger widerstehen können. Er hatte die Schublade geöffnet. _Scheiße._

Noch gab es ein Zurück, noch hatte er das Album nicht geöffnet, noch könnte er es einfach wieder in den Keller bringen, noch könnte er die Schublade wieder schließen.

Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Zu spät. 

Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, atmete nochmal tief durch, dann streckte er seine Hand nach dem Album aus.


	13. Grüne Augen II

Auf diesem Foto kamen die grünen Augen gar nicht so gut zur Geltung. Grüne Augen. Ein ganz spezieller heller Grünton. Nur selten begegnete er Menschen mit einer ähnlichen Augenfarbe.  
Fünf Männer. Fünf junge Männer, die auf einer beigen, leicht durchgesessenen Couch saßen und in die Kamera grinsten. Rechts außen er, links außen Jan, zwischen ihnen drei weitere seiner Fußballkumpels: Christoph, Arne und Peter. Sie hatten an dem Tag Fußball geguckt, auf Peters kleinem und altersschwachem Fernseher.

_Jan. Jan und er. Verstohlene Blicke. Immer wieder._

Erinnerungen, die er jahrelang in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns verbannt hatte, traten an die Oberfläche. 

_Ein warmes Kribbeln im Bauch. Herzklopfen. Vorfreude und Nervosität vor jedem Treffen. Angst, dass irgendjemand merken könnte, dass sie nicht einfach nur normale Kumpels sind, dass da ein bisschen mehr zwischen ihnen ist. Ein bisschen mehr._

_Ein Spaziergang im Wald._

_„Frank?“ Jans Hand greift nach seiner. „Ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen. Richtig, meine ich.“_

_Vor Schreck reißt er sich los._

Mit voller Wucht schlug er das Fotoalbum zu, schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte seinen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen.  
Genug. Genug in den Erinnerungen gewühlt. Bloß schnell auf andere Gedanken kommen, bloß ganz schnell an etwas anderes denken.

Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte kurz nach oben. Jetzt ging es erstmal rüber zu Boerne. Der fragte sich bestimmt schon, wo er denn blieb. Boerne war es ja nicht gewöhnt, dass er zu spät kam.

Boerne war ihm vormittags am Telefon mit irgendwelchen Erklärungen und Fachbegriffen minutenlang auf die Nerven gegangen. „Lassen Sie mich jetzt endlich mal in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen, Herr Professor, wir können ja heute Abend ... weiter reden.“ 

Zwei Sekunden Stille in der Leitung. „In Ordnung. Um neun Uhr bei mir?“

„Okay, bis dann.“

 

„Sieh an, da sind Sie ja, Herr Thiel.“ Die weißen Hemden standen Boerne einfach ausgezeichnet, seine heutige Krawatte war hellblau. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er diese Krawatte schon einmal an Boerne gesehen hatte. Wie viele Krawatten der wohl insgesamt besaß?

„Ja, da bin ich, Herr Professor.“

„Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten womöglich vergessen, dass Sie heute noch ... ein Gespräch mit mir führen möchten.“

Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. Als würde er das vergessen. 

„Gut, hätte ja sein können. Sie sind schließlich in einem Alter, wo es durchaus passieren kann, dass das Erinnerungsvermögen oder ... manch anderes ein klein wenig nachlässt.“

„Manch anderes? Sie möchten nicht zufällig auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus, Herr Professor?“

„Nun, nehmen wir zum Beispiel Ihre ... Küsse neulich.“

„Meine Küsse?“ Seine Augen verengten sich. „Was war damit?“

„Nun ja, nicht, dass die Küsse schlecht gewesen wären, das waren sie keinesfalls, ich fand sie sogar recht passabel, aber ...“

„Recht passabel?!“ Das war ja wohl wirklich die Höhe! „Ich ... ich werde Sie jetzt küssen, bis Ihnen Hören und Sehen vergeht!“

„Soso.“ Boerne lachte leise. „Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.“

Nicht nur Hören und Sehen, auch das dämliches Lachen würde dem Herrn Professor gleich vergehen!  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er Boerne gegen die Flurwand gepresst, er grub seine rechte Hand in dessen Haar und drückte seine Zunge gegen die weichen Lippen.

Sofort öffnete Boerne seinen Mund für ihn, und ihre Zungen spielten eine Weile miteinander.

„War das jetzt etwa schon alles, Herr Thiel?“ Boerne hob die linke Braue und leckte sich über die Unterlippe. „Schwach, wirklich schwach.“

„Wie bitte?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. Schwach? Oh, na warte! Leise knurrend griff er nach Boernes Handgelenken und drückte sie in Kopfhöhe gegen die Wand.

Zwei große grüne Augen guckten ihn an, die Pupillen riesig.

Er lächelte und nahm wieder Boernes frechen Mund in Besitz. Gierig und hart stieß er mit seiner Zunge immer wieder in die warme Mundhöhle. 

Boerne ließ sich küssen, und das ein oder andere Keuchen entrann seiner Kehle. Als Thiel sein rechtes Knie zwischen Boernes Beine schob, keuchten sie beide. Es war deutlich spürbar, dass er nicht der Einzige war, den das gerade ganz schön anmachte.

Der Kuss wurde sanfter, beinahe vorsichtig. Ihre Münder lösten sich voneinander und er ließ Boernes Handgelenke los.

„Und, Herr Professor?“

„Nun, ich gebe zu, dass das eben alles andere als schwach gewesen ist.“

„Gut.“

Sie lächelten sich an.

„Wir könnten uns jetzt in Ihrem Wohnzimmer ... weiter unterhalten, was halten Sie davon?“, raunte er gegen Boernes Mund. Er war verflucht geil, seine Erektion schmerzte fast.

„Sicher, das könnten wir. Wir ... könnten aber auch hier bleiben.“ Mit diesen Worten sank Boerne vor ihm auf die Knie.


	14. Talk Dirty to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hüstel*

Gott, Boerne kniete tatsächlich gerade vor ihm. Dieser Anblick trieb seine Erregung nochmal ein gewaltiges Stück nach oben, ließ ihn noch härter werden.

Boerne machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, öffnete Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss, dann zog er die Jeans samt Shorts langsam bis zu seinen Knöcheln runter.

„Wollen Sie meinen Schwanz in Ihren vorlauten Mund nehmen?“

„Herr Thiel!“ Boerne sah zu ihm auf.

„Was ... was ist denn, Boerne?“

„Ich bin ein wenig schockiert über Ihre ... Wortwahl!“

Er grinste breit. „Macht Sie das an, wenn ich so mit Ihnen spreche?“ Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Boernes Ohren gerade verdächtig rot geworden waren ... Und irgendwie glaubte er ja nicht, dass das daran lag, dass Boerne schockiert war.

Boerne räusperte sich. „Nun ja ...“

„Sagen Sie schon, Herr Professor. Macht Sie das an?“

„Es könnte sein, dass mich derartige Sätze ... nicht ganz kalt lassen.“

„Aha.“ Gut zu wissen! Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Wollen Sie mir jetzt einen blasen?“

„Ja.“ Boernes Ohren glühten mittlerweile und seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau. 

„Fangen Sie an. Blasen Sie mir einen, Herr Professor.“ Tierisch erregt wartete er ab.

Boerne berührte mit der linken Hand seine Hoden, streichelte sie vorsichtig, die rechte Hand schloss er um seine Erektion und bewegte sie ein paar Mal auf und ab.

Er keuchte leise, das fühlte sich verdammt gut an, sicher, aber eigentlich wollte Boerne ja ... „Gott, Boerne!“

Boerne kreiste mit der Zunge flink um seine sensible Spitze, dann ließ er sie in seinem Mund verschwinden und saugte kräftig daran.

„Boerne!“ Seine Hand grub sich in Boernes Haar.

Boerne saugte und leckte, bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab.

Gott, war das ein geiles Gefühl, von Boerne mit dem Mund verwöhnt zu werden. Er stöhnte unentwegt und fragte sich, ob Boerne das gerade zum ersten Mal tat. Vermutlich nicht, so verflucht gut, wie der das machte.

„Einen ... einen Moment, Boerne.“ Ihm wurden allmählich die Knie weich, er musste sich an der Wand anlehnen. „So, jetzt können Sie weitermachen.“

Über Boernes Gesicht huschte ein äußerst zufrieden aussehendes Lächeln. Er beugte sich vor, schloss seine Lippen wieder eng um die Erektion und seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller.

Thiel legte den Kopf in den Nacken, und er griff nach Boernes linker Hand, die sich an seiner Hüfte befand, hielt sie einen Moment. „Gott, Boerne, ich bin gleich soweit!“

Boerne saugte noch einmal fest an der Spitze.

Er konnte nicht mehr. „Boerne, Vorsicht, ich ...“

Boerne ließ von ihm ab.

Wenige Sekunden später kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen, sprang weit über die Klippe, mehrere Schübe Sperma schossen aus seiner geschwollenen Spitze.  
Einige Tropfen waren auf Boernes Hemd gelandet, wie er leicht verschämt feststellte, als der aufstand. Na ja, beim nächsten Waschen würde das sicher wieder rausgehen, außerdem hatte der ja mehr als genug von den Dingern im Schrank.  
Auch den Boden hatte er versaut, und es wunderte ihn, dass Boerne sich gar nicht darüber beschwerte.

Er blieb noch einen Moment mit leicht wackeligen Beinen an der Wand angelehnt stehen, dann zog er sich untenrum wieder an und ließ sich von Boerne in den Arm nehmen. 

Oh. Boernes Erektion drückte sich hart und drängend gegen ihn. Kein Wunder, dass der nicht über irgendwelche Flecken auf dem Boden schimpfte, das interessierte den im Moment vermutlich eher weniger ...

Er rückte ein kleines Stück von Boerne ab, griff zwischen ihre Körper und fing an, Boerne durch den Stoff seiner Hose zu streicheln.

Boerne keuchte und drängte sich fester gegen seine Hand. Boerne war so hart, das würde jetzt sicher ganz schnell gehen, da konnte die Hose ruhig zubleiben. 

Er fühlte das Pulsieren an seiner Hand, Boerne kam nach nicht einmal einer Minute.

„Gott, Thiel, ich ...“

Er zog Boerne an sich, ließ ihn in seinen Armen langsam wieder zu Atem kommen, spürte, wie sich Boernes Herzschlag allmählich wieder normalisierte.

 

„Boerne, ich geh' dann mal heim.“ Er löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung. „Muss bald ins Bett.“

„In Ordnung.“ Boerne lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Thiel.“

„Gute Nacht.“ Er beugte sich vor und gab Boerne zum Abschied einen Kuss. Einfach nur mal so.

 

Frisch geduscht und erschöpft von den ... Aktivitäten mit Boerne, saß er im Schlafoutfit auf seiner Couch. Und er hielt wieder das rote Fotoalbum in seiner Hand, schaute sich diesmal ein anderes Foto an. 

Jan und er. Eins der wenigen Fotos, auf denen nur sie beide zu sehen waren. Nur sie beide. Beide lächelten, dabei war ihnen in dem Moment, als das Foto entstanden war, gar nicht so sehr nach Lächeln zumute gewesen. Kurz davor hatten sie sich gestritten, worüber, wusste er aber nicht mehr genau, über irgendeine Belanglosigkeit.

_Jan und er. Ein bisschen mehr als einfach nur gute Kumpels. Ein bisschen mehr._

_„Frank?“ Jans Hand greift nach seiner. „Ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen. Richtig, meine ich.“_

_Vor Schreck reißt er sich los._

_Die grünen Augen weiten sich. „Frank, was ist denn?“_

Er klappte das Fotoalbum zu. Morgen würde er es wieder in den Keller bringen. Jetzt aber ab ins Bett, es war schon spät.

Als er dann im Bett lag, hatte er ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen, ein Gefühl der Leere. Bevor er aber großartig darüber nachdenken konnte, warum da jetzt dieses doofe Gefühl war, war er eingeschlafen.


	15. Erinnerungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel erinnert sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach der letzten Sexszene war mir jetzt erstmal nach einem „harmloseren” Kapitel.

Am nächsten Abend wollte er das Fotoalbum wieder in den Keller bringen und die Schublade wieder schließen. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf seine Couch, schaute sich weitere Fotos an, und nippte ab und zu an seinem Feierabendbier.

Ein paar Fotos von Peters Geburtstag. Peters Geburtstag. Ihm wurde ein bisschen flau im Magen zumute. Er atmete tief durch. Und erinnerte sich.

_Peters Partykeller. Grüne Wände, Poster mit leicht bekleideten Damen. Zwei ältere dunkelbraune Sofas und ein dazugehöriger Sessel. Mehrere Stühle. Ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem die Geschenke liegen. Ein Tapeziertisch, auf dem Essen und Getränke stehen. Ein Plattenspieler, Musik von den Stones._

_Er sitzt auf einem der dunkelbraunen Sofas und trinkt ein Bier. Die Stimmung ist gut, es wird viel geredet und gelacht._  
_Fast alle sind schon da, aber einer fehlt noch. Jan. Er mag Jan, und er fände es schade, wenn der nicht kommen würde._  
_Hin und wieder schaut er zur Tür, hat jedes Mal Hoffnung, wenn sie sich öffnet, und ist jedes Mal ein bisschen enttäuscht, wenn eine andere Person den Raum betritt._

_Wieder geht die Tür auf. Jan. Da ist er ja. Er freut sich. Ihre Blicke treffen sich ganz kurz und sie lächeln. Jan gratuliert dem Geburtstagskind, überreicht ein kleines Päckchen und redet kurz mit ihm._

_Jan setzt sich zu ihm, zum Glück ist der Platz links neben ihm noch frei. Aber es ist ein bisschen eng und ihre Beine berühren sich._  
_Er fragt sich, ob das normal ist. Ist es normal, dass sein Herz zu schnell schlägt, weil sein Bein das seines Kumpels berührt? Und ist es normal, dass er gerade nicht zum ersten Mal gedacht hat, dass Jan ziemlich attraktiv ist? Er ist doch nicht schwul. Ne, definitiv nicht. Wäre er schwul, hätte er ja damals wohl kaum mit Moni aus der Parallelklasse geknutscht. Na ja, okay, zumindest hat er sich vorgestellt, mit ihr zu knutschen. Wie auch immer, er ist nicht schwul. Nein, er ist nicht schwul._  
_Er dreht seinen Kopf nach links, schaut in ein grünes Augenpaar. Ist es normal, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter diese Blicke zuwerfen?_

Thiels Herz raste, er ließ das Fotoalbum sinken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass euch die kleinen Blicke in Thiels Vergangenheit ein bisschen gefallen. :-) Ich mag sie ganz gerne.


	16. Der Apfelbaum

Mit einem kräftigen Zug leerte er den Rest der Bierflasche, ließ das Fotoalbum zusammengeklappt zu Boden fallen, dann legte er sich auf die Couch und fixierte mehrere Minuten lang irgendeinen Punkt an der Decke. Als sein Herz allmählich wieder im normalen Tempo schlug, tauchte er erneut in seine Erinnerungen ein.

 

_Kurz nach Mitternacht. Ein paar Gäste sind mittlerweile gegangen, und einige von denen, die noch da sind, haben ordentlich einen im Tee. Markus hat so viel gesoffen, dass er sich vorhin volle Kanne übergeben musste, und schläft seinen Rausch auf dem Sessel aus. Christoph und Jule stehen knutschend in der Ecke. Dass die sich normalerweise gar nicht so richtig riechen können, haben die anscheinend im Moment vergessen. Welches Lied soll das bloß sein, das Arne da gerade vor sich her grölt?_

_Jan ist auch noch da und unterhält sich mit Peter, hin und wieder lacht er, in der linken Hand hält er eine Dose Cola._

_Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtet er die beiden. Na ja, eigentlich beobachtet er nur Jan._

_Jan nippt an seiner Dose, schaut zu ihm rüber und lächelt._

_Er fühlt sich ertappt, lächelt zurück und guckt dann ganz schnell woanders hin. Seine Wangen glühen, ein bisschen frische Luft täte ihm jetzt vielleicht mal ganz gut._   
_Er verlässt den Keller, vertritt sich im Garten ein wenig die Füße, und lehnt sich an den großen Apfelbaum. Blätter auf dem Boden. Herbstanfang. Ein milder Wind weht ihm um die Ohren, angenehm._

_„Na, Frank, musstest du auch mal kurz raus an die frische Luft?“_

_Jan. Sein Puls beginnt zu rasen. Ist Jan vielleicht seinetwegen hier? Ist er ihm etwa gefolgt? Ach was, ganz bestimmt nicht. Der Gedanke, dass es doch so sein könnte, sorgt für ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen._

_„Frank?“_

_Ach so, Mist, Jan hat ihn ja was gefragt. „Ähm, ja, ist etwas warm und stickig da drin.“ Seine Stimme hat ein bisschen gezittert, hoffentlich hat Jan das nicht gemerkt._

_„Ja.“_

_Er könnte Jan jetzt fragen, wie er die Party bisher findet, ob er nächste Woche wieder beim gemeinsamen Fußballgucken dabei ist oder irgendetwas anderes, aber irgendwie ist ihm gerade so gar nicht nach Reden zumute._   
_Und Jan offensichtlich auch nicht, zwei oder drei Minuten stehen sie schweigend da._

_„Wollen wir vielleicht langsam wieder rein ...“_

_Weiche Lippen auf seinen. Jans Lippen. Jan küsst ihn. Gott, Jan küsst ihn. Kleine Blitze tanzen durch seinen Körper. Er öffnet langsam seinen Mund, erwidert den Kuss. Jans Zunge an seiner. Noch viel mehr kleine Blitze und in seinem Kopf rauscht es leise._

_„Ich ... ich bin nicht schwul!“, schimpft er, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst haben._

_„Dafür, dass du nicht schwul bist, hat dir das eben aber ganz schön gut gefallen.“ Jan lacht leise._

_Wütend stößt er Jan fort und zieht ihn gleich wieder an sich._

_Diesmal küssen sie sich leidenschaftlicher und gieriger. Ihre Zungen spielen hungrig miteinander. Jan drängt ihn gegen den Baum, gegen den großen Apfelbaum, und er keucht auf._

_Noch nie hat sich etwas so verdammt gut angefühlt. Und gleichzeitig so falsch. Er ist nicht schwul, er ist nicht ..._

 

Die Türklingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boerne taucht natürlich auch bald wieder auf. ;-)


	17. Nähe II

Sein Herz schlug noch immer ein bisschen zu schnell, als er zur Tür lief.

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Was wollen Sie, Boerne?“ Verabredet waren sie nicht, und er war heute auch nicht in der richtigen Stimmung für irgendwelche ... körperlichen Aktivitäten.

„Welch überaus freundliche Begrüßung.“ Boerne hielt lächelnd eine halbleere Weinflasche hoch. „Ich dachten, Sie hätten vielleicht Lust, mit mir gemeinsam ein Glas hiervon zu genießen?“

Na ja, ein Glas Wein könnte er jetzt ja eigentlich ganz gut vertragen, nachdem ihm seine Erinnerungen doch ganz schön aufgewühlt hatten. Allerdings ...  
„Gleich kommt 'ne ältere Folge von Wilsberg, die will ich gucken.“

„Stört es Sie denn, wenn ich Ihnen dabei ... Gesellschaft leise?“

„Hm, nö, eigentlich nicht. Na ja, es sei denn, Sie quatschen die ganze Zeit rein.“

„Selbstverständlich nicht.“

„Okay, gut. Kommen Sie rein.“ Boerne verschwand ins Wohnzimmer, und er ging in die Küche, um Gläser zu holen. 

 

„Herr Thiel!“

„Was ist denn?“

„Beinahe wäre ich eben über Ihr Fotoalbum gestolpert, das, weshalb auch immer, auf dem Boden liegt.“ Boerne bückte sich.

„Finger weg, Boerne!“, zischte er.

„Oh, sind da etwa ein paar peinliche Fotos von Ihnen drin?“ Boerne grinste.

„Geht Sie gar nichts an!“

„Da habe ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen.“ Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Lassen Sie mich raten ... Sind da vielleicht Fotos drin, auf denen Sie eine komische Frisur haben? Oder Fotos, auf denen Sie unmögliche Kleidung tragen? Nun ja, wobei Sie ja noch immer ...“ Boerne räusperte sich.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, habe ich gesagt!“ Er hob das Fotoalbum auf und knallte es auf den Tisch.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich äußere mich nicht länger zu diesem Thema.“

„Sehr gut!“ 

Boerne schenkte ihnen den Wein ein, sie setzten sich zusammen hin und guckten Wilsberg.

Tat ihm gut, sich jetzt erst einmal auf die Folge zu konzentrieren und zu überlegen, wer der Mörder sein könnte, anstatt weiter an Jan und damals zu denken.

„Haben Sie einen Verdacht, wer es gewesen sein könnte, Boerne?“

„Nun, die Damen halte ich auf jeden Fall alle für unschuldig. Dieser junge Herr aus dem Sportstudio kommt mir äußerst seltsam vor.“

„Ja.“ Er nickte und nippte an seinem Wein. „Den habe ich auch im Verdacht. Allein schon, weil der nur so kurz gezeigt wurde.“

„Genau.“ Boerne gähnte herzhaft.

„Müde?“, fragte er überflüssigerweise. 

„Ja, durchaus. Ich habe einen langen Arbeitstag hinter mir.“

„Ich auch. Wenn die Folge fertig ist, gehe ich schlafen.“

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Es stört Sie doch nicht, wenn ich mich kurz bei Ihnen anlehne, weil ich so müde bin?“

„Ähm, nö, können Sie von mir aus machen.“

„Gut.“ Boerne rückte näher und lehnte sich seitlich an seine Schulter.

Er legte seinen Arm um Boerne. War bequemer so. Und er zog Boerne ein bisschen näher. Das war noch bequemer.

 

„Ha, sehen Sie, Herr Professor, wir hatten recht!“ Sie hatten mit ihrem Verdacht richtig gelegen, der junge Typ aus dem Sportstudio war der Mörder. Keine Antwort. „Boerne?“

Leises regelmäßiges Atem. Oh. Boerne war eingeschlafen. Na ja, der war ja so müde gewesen.

Und er selbst war echt auch verdammt müde. Die Arbeit und die Erinnerungen hatten ihn ziemlich geschlaucht. In spätestens fünf Minuten würde er Boerne wecken und heim schicken, schnell ins Bad verschwinden und sich dann in sein Bett fallen lassen.

Er schaltete den Fernseher ab und schloss seine Augen. Ganz kurz ausruhen, dann würde er Boerne wecken. Er gähnte. Boernes Haare rochen gut. Ein weiteres Gähnen. Gleich würde er Boerne wecken. Gleich. Ein drittes Gähnen. Gleich würde er ...


	18. Chaos

Leises Lachen drang an Thiels Ohr. „Boerne ...“, murmelte er schlaftrunken mit geschlossenen Augen. Das war eindeutig Boernes Lachen, das er da hörte.

„Sie waren tatsächlich mal ziemlich schlank, Thiel.“ 

Hä? Was? Plötzlich war er hellwach und schlug die Augen auf. Oh Gott, er saß ja immer noch voll angezogen auf der Couch, kurz musste er eingeschlafen sein. Er griff nach seinem Handy und bekam einen ordentlichen Schreck. Von wegen kurz eingeschlafen. Fast fünf Uhr, draußen wurde es langsam hell. 

Boerne saß neben ihm, und er ... hatte das rote Fotoalbum in der Hand.

Verdammt, das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! „BOERNE!“

„Was ist denn, Herr Thiel? Ich habe doch recht, damals waren Sie wirklich noch ...“

„FINGER WEG, HABE ICH GESAGT!“ Er riss Boerne das Album aus der Hand. Na toll, er war noch keine Minute richtig wach, und sein Blutdruck stieg bereits wegen Boerne in die Höhe.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich dachte ...“

„Warum sind Sie überhaupt noch hier?“

„Nun ja, ich bin auch erst vor wenigen Minuten wach geworden.“ Boernes Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Offensichtlich wollten Sie ja, dass ich über Nacht bei Ihnen bleibe, sonst hätten Sie mich sicher geweckt? Ach ja, wer war denn nun eigentlich der Mörder gestern? War es der ...“

„Ich wollte Sie letzte Nacht ganz bestimmt nicht bei mir haben! Und jetzt auch nicht. Hauen Sie ab! Sofort! Und lassen Sie in Zukunft Ihre dreckigen Finger von meinen Sachen!“

Boernes Blick veränderte sich, die Mundwinkel sanken nach unten.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Da hatte er jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen überreagiert, auch wenn er tierisch sauer darüber war, dass Boerne sich ohne seine Zustimmung die Fotos angeschaut hatte.

„Ich bin bereits so gut wie weg.“ Boerne sprang auf und lief in den Flur, die leere Weinflasche ließ er stehen.

„Boerne, warten Sie mal kurz, ich ...“

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

 _Ach Scheiße!_ Er stieg unter die Dusche, nochmal eine Runde schlafen lohnte sich jetzt eh nicht mehr. Lustlos frühstückte er schnell zwei trockene Kekse und einen Kaffee, und mehr als lustlos radelte er zur Arbeit.

 

Zum Glück wurde es ein recht ruhiger und fast langweiliger Arbeitstag, ohne besondere Ereignisse, ohne eine neue Leiche und so. Konzentrieren fiel ihm nämlich heute ein bisschen schwer, in seinem Kopf flogen die Gedanken unentwegt hin und her.  
Er dachte viel an Jan, dachte an damals, an ihren ersten Kuss und die darauffolgenden, er dachte an die verstohlenen Blicke, die sie sich so oft zugeworfen hatten, und er dachte an so vieles mehr. Eine Erinnerung nach der anderen hüpfte in seinen Kopf.  
Und zwischendurch sprang in seinem Kopf halt auch immer wieder Boerne herum. Scheiße, er hätte ihn echt nicht so anfahren sollen, aber als der da mit seinem Fotoalbum gesessen hatte, hatte er einfach rot gesehen. Na ja, er hatte Boerne ja sagen wollen, dass er ein wenig überreagiert hatte, nur war Boerne ja dann so schnell davon gerauscht. Er spielte ein paar Mal mit dem Gedanken, Boerne mal anzurufen, aber schließlich ließ er es bleiben. Boerne dachte da bestimmt eh schon längst gar nicht mehr drüber nach, und na jaaa, vielleicht war er ja auch ein bisschen zu feige, um ihn anzurufen.

 

Am Abend fasste er sich dann doch noch ein Herz und klingelte bei Boerne. 

„Guten Abend, Thiel.“ Boernes Augen verengten sich. „Was wollen Sie?“

„Ich will ganz kurz mit Ihnen reden.“

„Na, dann reden Sie.“

In seiner Kehle wurde es etwas trocken. Boerne klang so ... kühl. „Kann ich vielleicht dafür reinkommen?“ 

Boerne schien einen Moment zu zögern, und er rechnete schon halb damit, dass Boerne die Tür wieder schließen würde, aber dann nickte Boerne und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.


	19. Festhalten II

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend begleitete er Boerne in sein Wohnzimmer. Entschuldigen gehörte nicht unbedingt zu seinen Lieblingsaufgaben.

„Also?“ Boerne nahm auf seiner Couch Platz. „Worüber wollen Sie reden?“

„Na ja, geht um heute Morgen.“ Er zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber ebenfalls.

„Ja? Ich höre.“

Er musste schlucken. Da war immer noch so eine Kälte in Boernes Stimme, das war er nicht gewöhnt, und Boerne klang nicht nur kühl, sondern auch irgendwie ... verletzt. Mist.  
„Das ... na ja, das was ich da heute Morgen gesagt habe, das war nicht so gemeint.“

„Ach Nein, war es nicht?“

„Nein.“ Er hob langsam seine Hand, wollte nach Boernes greifen, traute sich aber irgendwie nicht so recht, und ließ die Hand wieder sinken.  
„Ich war doch bloß so sauer, weil Sie sich ohne meine Zustimmung meine Fotos angeguckt haben.“ 

„Keine Sorge, Herr Thiel, meine dreckigen Finger werden Ihr Fotoalbum nie mehr berühren, dessen können Sie sich sicher sein.“

„Mann Boerne, es tut mir leid!“ Puh, nun war es ausgesprochen. „Ich ... ich mag Ihre Finger doch.“ Gott, was war das denn für eine dämliche Aussage?

Na ja, immerhin sorgte sie dafür, dass Boerne ein wenig schmunzeln musste „Sie mögen meine Finger?“

„Ja. Und ich ...“ Er hob erneut seine Hand, und legte sie langsam auf Boernes. „Na ja, vielleicht ... hatte ich ja tatsächlich letzte Nacht nichts dagegen, dass Sie bei mir bleiben.“  
Ne, eigentlich hatte er nichts dagegen gehabt, sonst hätte er Boerne ja wohl wirklich noch schnell geweckt, bevor er selbst eingeschlafen war. Also, das hieß natürlich nicht, dass er Boerne letzte Nacht bei sich haben wollte, ne, das nicht direkt, aber er hatte halt nichts dagegen gehabt. Na ja, vielleicht ...

„Das finde ich schön.“ Boerne sprach ganz leise, er verstand ihn gerade so.

„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte er, auch ganz leise, und strich mit dem Daumen zaghaft über Boernes Handrücken.

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Thiel.“

Puh, ein ganz großer Sack voll mit Steinen fiel ihm vom Herzen!

„Und ich entschuldige mich noch einmal dafür, dass ich ohne Ihre Zustimmung Ihre Fotos angeschaut habe.“

„Ich nehme die Entschuldigung ebenfalls an.“

„Sehr schön.“ 

Oh Mann, er war echt erleichtert, dass das nun geklärt war. Das Ganze hatte sich doch ziemlich doof angefühlt, der Gedanke, dass er Boerne womöglich etwas verletzt hatte und so. Zum Glück hatten sie es nun geklärt, zum Glück war nun alles wieder gut zwischen ihnen.

Sie lächelten sich an, plötzlich wurde ihm irgendwie ein bisschen warm, und irgendwie war ihm jetzt auch ein bisschen danach, Boerne zu küssen. Er rückte näher und beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Darf ich?“

Boerne nickte.

Er legte seine freie Hand in Boernes Nacken, und seine Lippen auf Boernes.

Sie küssten sich. Ein kurzer und vorsichtiger Kuss.

 

Danach lachte Boerne leise gegen seinen Mund.

„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte er, froh darüber, dass Boerne schon wieder nach Lachen zumute war.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, wie schlank Sie einmal gewesen sind.“

„Aha! Jetzt werden Sie also wieder frech, Herr Professor.“

Boernes Augen blitzten vergnügt. „Auf einigen Fotos tragen Sie ein ... nun ja, ein weniger schönes grünes T-Shirt, um es freundlich auszudrücken. Wo haben Sie das bloß gefunden?“

„Boerne!“ Er hob den rechten Zeigefinger.

„Und diese Hose, diese dunkelblaue, so haben Sie sich ernsthaft auf die Straße getraut? Nicht, dass Ihre jetzigen Hosen so viel modischer sind, jedoch ...“

Er griff nach Boernes Schultern, drückte ihn nach unten auf die Couch, und beugte sich über ihn. „Sie sind wirklich ganz schön frech, Boerne“, flüsterte er gegen Boernes Lippen.  
Sie lächelten sich an, er grub seine Hand in Boernes Haar, und sie küssten sich ein weiteres Mal. Dieser Kuss begann zwar auch vorsichtig, wurde dann aber schnell immer leidenschaftlicher, ihre Zungen stießen immer schneller und gieriger in die Mundhöhle des anderen.

Boerne fing an, an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen.

Heiße Blitze schossen durch seinen Körper, seiner Kehle entrann ein Seufzen, und er drängte sich stärker gegen Boerne.

Boerne biss ihn, ganz leicht.

„Boerne!“, keuchte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich will mit Ihnen schlafen!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ob sie wohl tatsächlich im nächsten Kapitel miteinander schlafen werden ...?


	20. Schritte

„Etwa jetzt?“ Boernes Augen wurden größer und größer.

Fast hätte er laut losgeprustet, weil Boerne ihn so überrascht und beinahe entsetzt anschaute. Aber er war ja auch selbst ganz schön überrascht darüber, dass er auf einmal den großen Drang verspürte, mit Boerne zu schlafen. Na ja, warum denn nicht? Sex hatten sie ja eh schon miteinander, dann konnten sie doch eigentlich auch noch einen Schritt weitergehen, oder? Gott, er war kurz davor, hart zu werden.  
„Na ja, wenn Sie auch Lust dazu haben, können wir ... direkt loslegen.“ Wozu denn warten, vorausgesetzt sie wollten es beide?

„Ich wäre durchaus nicht abgeneigt.“ Boernes Stimme klang plötzlich etwas rauh, und seine geweiteten Augen waren verdächtig dunkel geworden. „Aber ...“

„Aber?“

„Nun ja, haben Sie denn die ... Utensilien daheim, die wir dafür benötigen?“

„Ne.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, und wurde vermutlich ein bisschen rot. So weit hatte er jetzt noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber klar, so einfach ... ging das ja nicht.

„Nun, ich auch nicht. Ich könnte mich jedoch morgen darum kümmern.“

„Okay, das wäre für Sie echt in Ordnung?“

Boerne nickte.

„Gut, dann ... gehe ich jetzt mal heim, und wir sehen uns dann morgen, okay?“ Er hatte zwar durchaus Lust, noch ein bisschen mit Boerne rumzuknutschen und so, aber lieber wollte er seine ... Energie komplett für morgen aufheben.

„Okay.“

„Ach so ... wollen wir uns bei Ihnen oder bei mir treffen?“

„Was wäre Ihnen denn lieber?“

„Eigentlich ist mir das egal ... Bei Ihnen?“ Dann müsste er wenigstens nicht vorher noch sein Bett frisch beziehen.

„Einverstanden. Wir treffen uns bei mir.“

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Sie wollen das wirklich auch?“, vergewisserte er sich lieber noch einmal. 

„Seien Sie sich sicher, dass ich es Ihnen sagen würde, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre.“

„Okay, gut.“

An der Tür drückte er Boerne noch ein kleines Küsschen auf den Mund. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie meine Entschuldigung angenommen haben. Gute Nacht.“

Boerne lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Thiel.“

 

Im Bett lag er noch länger wach. Voller Vorfreude und auch Nervosität dachte er an das, was Boerne und er morgen tun würden. Aber seine Gedanken glitten auch schon wieder ständig zu Jan ab. Jan und er waren diesen Schritt nicht gegangen, sie hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen. Dazu war es ... nicht mehr gekommen.

_„Frank?“ Jans Hand greift nach seiner. „Ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen. Richtig, meine ich.“_

_Vor Schreck reißt er sich los._

_Die grünen Augen weiten sich. „Frank, was ist denn?“_

_„Das ... das geht nicht!“_

Er schüttelte die Gedanken an Jan fort, wollte viel lieber nur an morgen denken. Gott, morgen würden Boerne und er miteinander schlafen.

 

Am nächsten Tag wartete Thiel sehnsüchtig auf den Feierabend, kam ihm so vor, als würden die Stunden viel viel viel langsamer als sonst vergehen. Aber so kam einem das ja oft vor, wenn man auf irgendwas wartete.

„Ist irgendwas, Chef?“, fragte Nadeshda, als er sich nervös den vierten Kaffee einschenkte. „Sie wirken heute irgendwie so ... unruhig.“

„Ne, alles okay, ich ... freue mich nur schon auf den Feierabend.“ Oh ja, und wie er sich darauf freute. „Bin ein bisschen müde, wissen Sie?“ Von wegen müde ...

„Ah, ich verstehe.“

Nachmittags erhielt er eine SMS von Boerne. _Ich habe alles besorgt._  
Oh Gott, ein heißer Schauer durchrieselte ihn beim Lesen. Und er konnte den Feierabend endgültig kaum noch erwarten.

Endlich konnte er gehen, und wünschte Nadeshda und ein paar anderen Kollegen beschwingt noch einen schönen Abend. Flott radelte er heim, blitzschnell kramte er ein paar frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank, und sprang unter die Dusche. Danach nochmal kämmen und ein bisschen von dem Parfum auftragen, das schon ewig offen rumstand. So, fertig. Er atmete kurz tief durch, und wählte dann mit leicht fahrigen Fingern Boernes Nummer.

„Ja?“

„Boerne, ich ... komme so in zwei Minuten rüber, okay?“

„Okay, bis gleich.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werden sie miteinander schlafen, oder ... kommt doch noch irgendwas dazwischen? Ich weiß es. ;-)


	21. Schritte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter gehts. ♥

Boerne öffnete ihm, sie standen sich einen Moment gegenüber und schauten sich an. Sehr sehr sexy sah der Herr Professor aus. Die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes waren leicht hochgekrempelt, und die obersten zwei Knöpfe geöffnet. Boerne hatte eine seiner schwarzen Hosen an, und seine heutige Krawatte war weinrot. Die Krawatte hatte er schon oft an Boerne gesehen, und die gefiel ihm ganz gut, diese Farbe stand Boerne.

Boerne lächelte und machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite.

Er lächelte zurück und trat ein. Zur Begrüßung gab er Boerne ein kleines Küsschen auf den Mund. Na ja, zumindest hatte er das eigentlich vor, aber dann öffnete Boerne seine Lippen für ihn, er grub seine Hände in Boernes Haar, und dann wurde es doch ein recht langer und leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Ein äußerst angenehmer Vorgeschmack auf das, was gleich folgen würde ... 

Jetzt, wo es langsam ernst wurde, war Thiel doch wirklich ganz schön nervös, und er fühlte sich auf einmal auch etwas unsicher. Eigentlich ja fast lächerlich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, was Boerne und er mittlerweile schon so alles miteinander angestellt hatten, aber das war jetzt eben doch nochmal ein wenig was anderes, als sich gegenseitig einen runterzuholen oder Oralsex. Er hatte noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, und hoffte, dass er sich nicht allzu dämlich dabei anstellen würde. Bisher hatten sie auch noch gar nicht geklärt, wer von ihnen den anderen ... nun ja.

„Was halten Sie von einem Glas Wein, ehe wir ...“ Boerne räusperte sich.

Thiel nickte.

 

Er trank einen winzigen Schluck, lehnte sich zurück, und schielte zu Boerne rüber. Sie saßen zusammen auf Boernes Couch und tranken Wein, wie ziemlich oft in den vergangenen Monaten. Vor etwa vier Monaten hatte er hier zum ersten Mal Boernes Hose geöffnet, Boerne zum ersten Mal zum Orgasmus gestreichelt.  
Thiel schmunzelte. An jenem Tag hatte er Bier statt Wein getrunken.

_„Nun ja, vielleicht sollten Sie einfach mal hart ... durchgreifen.“_

Sehr oft hatte er hart ... durchgegriffen, seit Boerne diesen Satz von sich gegeben hatte. 

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Mein Glas ist bereits leer.“

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Okay, nun wurde es endgültig ernst. In einem kräftigen Zug leerte er sein Glas ebenfalls. „Boerne?“

„Hm.“

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn wir uns für den Rest des Abends ... duzen?“ Der Gedanke, mit jemandem zu schlafen, mit dem er per Sie war, kam ihm irgendwie doch ziemlich komisch und befremdlich vor.

Boerne schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, Frank.“

Er grinste. „Gut.“

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Wollen wir jetzt nach drüben gehen?“

Nach drüben. In Boernes Schlafzimmer. Ein warmer Schauer durchrieselte ihn. „Ja.“

Boerne erhob sich, stellte sich vor ihn, und hielt ihm die rechte Hand hin.

Er schaute nach oben, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Boernes Augen waren eindeutig ein bisschen dunkler als noch vor einigen Minuten, und Thiel glaubte, auch in Boernes Gesicht Nervosität zu erkennen. Er ergriff Boernes Hand. 

 

Nun standen sie also in Boernes Schlafzimmer, und seine Nervosität war nochmal um ein vielfaches angestiegen, seit er die ... Utensilien, die sie gleich brauchen würden, auf Boernes Nachttisch entdeckt hatte.  
Sie schauten sich an. Irgendwie wirkte Boerne ja nicht so, als wolle er unbedingt den ersten Schritt tun, also musste er das wohl in die Hand nehmen.  
Er entschloss sich dazu, Boerne jetzt erst einmal zu küssen. Er legte seine Hände in Boernes Nacken, und seine Lippen auf Boernes. Ein kurzer, fast scheuer Kuss folgte. Boerne öffnete seinen Mund, ihre Zungen spielten ein wenig miteinander, und glitten dann wieder auseinander.

Als nächstes beugte er sich vor, küsste Boernes Hals und saugte ein bisschen daran, er wusste ja, welche Wirkung das auf Boerne hatte.

Boerne keuchte leise gegen seinen linkes Ohr. „Frank.“

Gefiel ihm ziemlich gut, dass Boerne seinen Vornamen keuchte. Immer heißer wurde ihm. _Mehr._

Er öffnete mit leicht fahrigen Hände die restlichen Knöpfe von Boernes Hemd, zog es ihm aus, und es glitt zu Boden. Dann folgte die Krawatte. War ein bisschen kompliziert, den Knoten zu lösen, vor allem da seine Hände ein wenig unruhig waren, aber er schaffte es.

Komischerweise beschwerte sich Boerne gar nicht darüber, dass seine Sachen auf dem Boden lagen. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, und lächelte ihn an.

Das sah Thiel als Aufforderung, und er setzte sich rittlings auf Boernes Schoss. Er rutschte ein Stück nach vorne, ihre Unterleiber stießen aneinander, und sie keuchten gleichzeitig auf. „Gott, Boerne.“

_Mehr._

Er presste seine Lippen erneut auf Boernes, und fing gleichzeitig an, mit seinen Fingerkuppen über Boernes halb-harte Brustwarzen zu fahren, und zupfte etwas an ihnen. In wenigen Sekunden waren sie komplett hart.

„Frank?“, hauchte Boerne mit verdammt rauer Stimme gegen seinen Mund. 

„Ja?“

„Ich fände es schön, wenn du ...“ Boerne stoppte.

„Was fändest du schön? Sag's mir.“

„Ich fände es schön, wenn du mich nimmst.“

Kleine heiße Blitze schossen durch seinen Körper. Somit war nun also auch geklärt, wer den aktiven und wer den passiven Part übernehmen würde ... „Okay.“

„Natürlich nur, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist.“

„Ist es auf jeden Fall.“ Er gab Boerne einen weiteren Kuss, dann machte er sich an dessen Gürtel zu schaffen. Boerne hatte noch viel zu viel an, und er selbst war ja noch komplett angezogen, das musste sich schnellstens ändern.

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Bevor wir jetzt ... diesen Schritt gehen, möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen.“ Boerne griff nach seiner Hand, mit der er eigentlich gerade den Gürtel öffnen wollte.

„Na, dann sag schnell, damit wir weiter machen können.“ Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, er wollte jetzt endlich mit Boerne schlafen, er wollte ihn ... spüren.

„Ich ... nun ja, ich ...“

„Nun sag schon!“ Langsam verlor er die Geduld.

Boerne drückte seine Hand. „Ich empfinde sehr viel für dich.“


	22. Loslassen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter. ♥

_„Ich empfinde sehr viel für dich.“_ halte es mehrmals in Thiels Kopf nach. „Boerne, was ... was willst du mir damit genau sagen?“, fragte er überflüssigerweise.

„Ich bin in dich verliebt, Frank. Sehr.“

Sein Puls schoss in die Höhe. „Wie lange denn schon?“

„Nun ja, ganz genau kann ich es nicht sagen.“ Boerne lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Aber schon ziemlich lange.“

„Scheiße, Boerne!“ Er sprang auf. „Warum sagst du mir das jetzt erst?“ Das hätte Boerne ihm doch sagen müssen, bevor sie vor ein paar Monaten damit angefangen hatten, sich öfter mal ... körperlich näher zu kommen.

Boernes Lächeln verschwand. „Es tut mir leid, Frank! Ich wollte es dir eigentlich viel früher sagen, habe mich jedoch nie so richtig getraut. Na ja, aber inzwischen hege ich ja die große Hoffnung, dass ... nun ja, dass du ...“

„Dass ich _was_ , Boerne?“ Er wusste, was Boerne sagen wollte. Natürlich wusste er es. 

„Dass du auch etwas für mich empfindest.“

Ihm wurde ein bisschen schwindelig, und in seinem Hals bildete sich ein gewaltiger Kloß. „Boerne ...“ Was sollte er jetzt nur sagen?

„Frank, wenn dem nicht so ist, werde ich irgendwie damit klarkommen, aber ich wollte jetzt einfach nicht mehr länger ...“

„Boerne, ich ... ich geh jetzt lieber!“, fiel er Boerne ins Wort. Er starrte auf ihre Hände, die sich noch immer hielten.

Boerne folgte seinem Blick. Und ließ los. „Frank, lass uns doch bitte noch kurz über alles reden, ich ...“

„Ich geh jetzt!“ Er drehte sich um, und ging.

„Frank, bitte warte!“

Er wartete nicht. Er türmte aus der Wohnung.

 

ScheißeScheißeScheiße! Verdammte Scheiße! Thiel ließ sich auf seine Couch sinken, schaute zu dem verfluchten rote Fotoalbum. Und dann kam alles wieder hoch.

_„Frank?“ Jans Hand greift nach seiner. „Ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen. Richtig, meine ich.“_

_Vor Schreck reißt er sich los._

_Die grünen Augen weiten sich. „Frank, was ist denn?“_

_„Das ... das geht nicht!“_

_„Warum denn nicht?“_

_„Ich bin nicht schwul! Und ... und ...“ Und was werden die anderen sagen, wenn sie es irgendwann erfahren? Nein, es geht nicht. Es geht nicht._

_„Frank, ich ...“_

_„Ich ... ich geh jetzt!“_

_„Hey, warte doch mal, ich ...“_

_Er dreht sich um, und rennt davon, lässt Jan einfach stehen._

_„Frank, bitte warte!“_

Aber er hatte nicht gewartet, er war feige abgehauen, weil ihn die Situation völlig überfordert hatte.

Danach hatte er Jan nur noch ein paar wenige Male gesehen, und nie mehr alleine, nur noch zusammen mit den anderen Kumpels. Keine verstohlenen Blicke, keine heimlichen Treffen, kein Herzklopfen mehr, keine zärtlichen Küsse und Berührungen.  
Und irgendwann hatte Peter ihm dann gesagt, dass Jan fortgezogen war, nach Bremen.  
Das schlechte Gewissen hatte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Körper gebohrt. War Jan etwa wegen ihm gegangen, war er seinetwegen in eine andere Stadt gezogen? Nee, bestimmt nicht, oder? Oder vielleicht doch? Er hatte nicht gefragt, wohin Jan genau gezogen war, und nie versucht, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Weil er sich nicht getraut hatte. Er hatte Jan nie wiedergesehen. 

Dann hatte er Susanne kennengelernt, die Frau mit dem schön Lächeln und den langen Haaren, und er hatte sich verliebt. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Erleichterung, die er damals gespürt hatte, weil er sich in eine Frau verliebt hatte.  
Er war nicht schwul. Nein, schwul war er tatsächlich nicht. Er konnte sich sowohl in Frauen als auch in Männer verlieben.

Susanne und er hatten geheiratet, Lukas war auf die Welt gekommen, und die Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Jan waren immer mehr in seinen Hinterkopf gerückt, waren immer seltener aufgetaucht. Eines Tages hatte er die Schublade dann endgültig geschlossen. Weder Susanne noch irgendeinem anderen Menschen hatte er jemals von Jan erzählt. 

Und jetzt war alles wieder da. Die Erinnerungen, das schlechte Gewissen, das Wissen, dass er damals jemandem, der ihm doch eigentlich so viel bedeutet hatte, verdammt weh getan hatte. Er war feige davon gerannt, war geflohen. Vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen. 

Und heute hatte er es nach so vielen Jahren wieder getan, war wieder geflohen. Er hatte Boerne weh getan! Scheiße, wieder hatte er jemandem weh getan, den er ... Oh Scheiße, er war so ein Depp! Er musste mit Boerne reden, sofort! Aber er war schon fast ein Uhr, und Boerne schlief bestimmt längst.  
Aber morgen dann. Ja, morgen würde er auf jeden Fall mit Boerne reden. Er griff nach seinem Handy, wollte Boerne wenigstens schon einmal eine SMS schicken, zögerte aber. Was, wenn die SMS Boerne aufwecken würde? _Feigling, Feigling, Feigling!_  
Entschlossen tippte er los. _Es tut mir leid, Boerne. Wir sprechen morgen._ Er schickte die Nachricht ab, und wartete kurz, ob Boerne vielleicht doch noch wach war, und eine Antwort kam. Es kam keine. 

Thiel ging ins Bad, machte schnell Katzenwäsche, und schlüpfte in seine Schlafkleidung.

Als er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, tat er etwas, das er sehr selten tat. Er weinte.


End file.
